gOOD tIMES fASHO
by azn dreamer xD
Summary: [ORIGINALLY ANIME BUBBLE'S STORY] The gang goes to America for a school field trip. Friendships are tested and relationships are broken and mended. Can they survive the test of love? Romance with some comedy and tragedy. UxY OxOC JxA
1. America The Beautiful

**Note: This is Anime Bubbles' Story! I am "adopting" it. I will be writing the next chapter where she left off.**

**gOOD tIMES fASHO'**

Chapter 1: America The Beautiful  


**By: Anime Bubbles

* * *

**  
All the students slowly got out of the bus and began getting their suitcases and bags. The ride to the airport was a bumpy one, but none of their spirits were faltered; everyone was just too excited about the trip.

By the time everyone had been checked into the airport, the plane was ready to leave. Yumi, Aelita and Lia all sat in one of the rows. Across from them were Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy. The school, having enough money, and also Sissy's whining and complaining to her father, managed to get everyone in the business class part of the plane (I know it's impossible, but I thought it might be a little fun...)

"Guys, you are gonna be in for a HUGE surprise when we get to our hotel bedroom!" said Ulrich gleefully.

"Why?" asked Odd, cocking an eyebrow.

"My mom and dad arranged something special for us. Ya know, an advantage, as my dad makes huge bunches of money (I dunno if Ulrich's dad reeli does, but I just wanted to put it in...you'll see my reason...). They told me on the night you guys were playing truth or dare." Ulrich blushed at the thought of what happened that day... (see 'I Luv U')

"Well, what is it?" asked Lia, very curious.

"Hehehe...you'll see... But I promise all of you. You're gonna love it!"

- -At The Hotel- -

The principal walked over to the group.

"Ulrich, I'm giving you 3 keys. Now behave yourself in that suite. You can have up to 8 people in that room. Choose quickly. Have at least 6 in there."

"Yes sir."

"Suite? What suite?" asked Lia, highly confused.

"This suite..." said Ulrich, motioning his hand down the hall. There were two butlers waiting at the entrance. Room #1468.

One of the butlers spoke up. "Ah, Monsieur Ulrich. We have been awaiting your presence." He spoke with a very heavy French accent. "Your parents have ordered drinks for you and your friends", he continued, eyeing the gang.

"Thank you sir. Please bring the items sent in. Then, you may leave", said Ulrich.

"Very well sir."

As soon as the butlers opened the door to the room, the whole gang gasped. The room was HUGE! Four separate rooms total. It was amazing.

"HELLO AMERICA!" shouted Odd, punching the air.

When the butlers left, the gang decided to agree on which room was whose. They gave Yumi and Ulrich the biggest room, and Odd and Lia were given the smallest one, which was still pretty big, leaving Jeremy and Aelita with the last room.

Each room came with its own bathroom, and in each bathroom there was a hot tub with a bubble jet, a shower, a sink, and a fancy toilet.

Outside all the rooms, there was a giant Jacuzzi, with multiple bubble jets to each seat. In the middle of it, there was a mini "bar"; a table with little cocktail cups and apple cider bottles.

In the living room, there was a HUGE 32" flat screen TV, with every single channel imaginable, and next to it, 3 sofas, able to accommodate 3 people in each.

There was also a kitchen, complete with a stove, oven, microwave and mini- fridge.

The whole room in itself was amazing. Ulrich found a note on one of the sofas.

_Hope you like the room Ulrich. You have a butler service 24 hours a day. I have given you a pre-paid $500 room service. Remember to use it all! We deeply regret we can't be there. We would have come, but Dad had to go to China for business. You can call us anytime you want, and your friends can call their parents anytime too. We will pay for all the bills. Enjoy your stay!  
_  
_Lots of Love,  
Mom and Dad_

Ulrich smiled. This was gonna be a great trip.

The gang unpacked all their stuff and headed downstairs, where they were to meet all the tour guides, hear the instructions and blah blah blah blah...

Basically, they would visit a certain spot and they could venture around. You had to be in groups of 4 or more. Each person was given a tag thing, and they were expected to wear it at all times.

First off, they went into the tour bus and went to the National Museum of Air and Space.

All the students split up into their own groups and were given $20 each, for food, souvenirs, etc...

"Oh, guys, look at that! It's a virtual ride thing. Only $5 per person! (That's not true. Last time I went to this museum, it was like $7 or something...) Let's go on it!" said Odd, tugging on Lia and Jeremy's arms. They paid for their tickets and went on.

Odd was at the wheel.

"Oh no Odd, You are not driving!" said Ulrich, shaking his head.

"Aw c'mon, we're just gonna have some fun", said Odd happily.

"Yeah, it just might be more fun!" said Yumi giggling.

"Oh, alright..." said Ulrich. This was the order: Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. In the back, Lia, Jeremy, Aelita.

Ulrich was right. Odd was a horrible driver. They were practically frling upside down the whole time. Aelita had been screaming the whole time, clutching Jeremy for dear life. When the ride was over, the arrangements were different.

In front, Lia, Yumi, and Odd. In back, Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita.

Odd was laughing when they got out.

"Odd, you're obviously never getting your driver's license", said Lia, folding her arms across her chest.

"Aw, c'mon guys. I couldn't figure out what to do", he said, laughing hysterically.

"It was pretty fun though, you gotta admit", said Ulrich.

"C'mon, let's head over to the food court!" said Odd.

"Yeah I'm getting hungry," said Aelita, rubbing her stomach.

"Okay, after that, I wanna check out the museum. There's all sorts of cool stuff around here", said Jeremy.

"Yeah, I agree with him", said Ulrich, patting Jeremy on the shoulder.

"Okay then, it's settled. We'll go eat, and after that, we check out this place", said Yumi. "It's 11. We have 2 hours."

"Yeah!" said Lia, jumping.

"WHOA! Damn, this place is expensive. A frikin Big Mac is $7 (I don't remember the price, but I do know it was VERY expensive)", said Odd, complaining.

When the group finished eating, they head over to see the airplanes and the space craft. At about 1, the students all left. Then, they were taken to the National Museum of American History.

This time, they were shown around with a tour guide.

At about 3, they were taken to the WWII memorial (Just opened a few months ago...). At 4, the class went to the Vietnam Memorial.

At 5, everyone was taken back to their rooms, to change and get ready for the dinner theatre. Boys were expected to wear suits or tuxes, girls, skirts or dresses, as fancy as possible.

"Whew...that was one tiring day!" said Ulrich, collapsing on the bed. Ulrich and Yumi were in their 'room'.

"I totally agree. The museums were just too much. Anyway, let's get changing. I'm gonna take a shower, okay?" said Yumi.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead. I'm just gonna change", replied Ulrich

- -Meanwhile- -

"I am soooo tired!" said Odd., falling into Lia's arms.

"So am I. C'mon, get off of me", she said as she hoisted him up. "I'm gonna change in the bathroom."

Odd just moaned. He got out his tux and started changing.

Lia blushed. "Ah...please wait till I get in the bathroom..." she said, trying to restrain her eyes from wandering around.

Odd suddenly realized what he was doing and blushed. "Oh...sorry..."

When they finally got out, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita were all ready.

Yumi was wearing a beautiful spaghetti strap black dress, showing her every perfect curvature. There was a long slit going up one of her legs. Far enough for imagination, but not far enough to be too revealing.

Lia wore a baby blue halter dress, with little glitters here and there. It was bare backed, to show her smooth nicely tanned skin.

Aelita wore a tight pink Hollister halter and a black skirt flowing to her knees.

All the guys wore black tuxes.

Yumi put an arm around Ulrich's offered one. "Shall we?" he asked.

Yumi giggled. "Yeah. Let's go."

The two of them left the room.

Odd suddenly jumped up and stopped the rest of the group from leaving.

"Wait guys! I have a plan...for when we get back from the dinner theatre..."

"A plan? For what?" asked Jeremy.

"A plan...for Ulrich and Yumi..." he said, smiling menacingly.

Odd pulled in the group for a huddle, and began to tell them his plan...

**  
**


	2. The Way We Do

Note: This is Anime Bubbles' Story! I am "adopting" it. I will be writing the next chapter where she left off.

**gOOD tIMES fASHO'**

**By: Anime Bubbles****  
**  
**Chapter 2:** First Night

* * *

Once Odd had finished explaining his plan to Lia, Jeremy, and Aelita, they went out to meet up with the rest of the class. They were having pictures taken in front of a pretty background.

Later, everyone filed into the bus. At 7, they reached the place. It was a really big auditorium, filled with round tables. There was some acting props on the stage, and on the side, there was a DJ.

The gang took their seats at the table in front, so they could see the play easily. Odd sat next to Lia, who sat next to Yumi, who sat next to Ulrich, who sat next to Jeremy, who sat next to Aelita (phew...that was complicating!).

The waiters came and food was placed before them. It was merely the appetizers. A salad, calamari, and rolls. Odd and Lia grinned in delight.

"This is gonna be sooo good!" she said, licking her lips.

Just as they were about to eat, the huge red curtain on the stage went up. It revealed an old man in a suit.

"Hello students, and welcome to the premier of 'Choices'. Food will be served throughout the show. We hope you enjoy it", he said.

The story was based on a girl named Lucy Lovering. Everything is suddenly changing around her, and suddenly she has to make all sorts of decisions. Everyone else knows who and what they want to be except her, Her best friend Izzie has become friends with the glamorous Nesta, and Lucy isn't sure she wants a threesome. But then one day Lucy sees the most wonderful boy crossing the street—the only problem is that he's Nesta's brother (if you wanna know what happens, read the first book in the Mates, Dates series)

When the play finished, dessert was served (the main course was served during the show). A scoop of mocha chip ice cream in a small bowl.

After everyone finished their dessert, the DJ began playing some songs.

"Yumi, wanna dance?" asked Ulrich.

She smiled. "I'd love too."

He got up, took her hand and led her to the dance floor. The crowd on the floor was steadily growing.

"Lia?" asked Odd, as if saying, wanna dance?

She cracked a grin. "I thought you'd never ask."

Aelita jumped up and pulled Jeremy along with her. "C'mon Jeremy, I had so much fun last time! Let's dance!"

Jeremy got up and followed her.

After a few fast songs, the DJ played a slow number—'Everything' by B2K.

.:Yumi POV:.

Ulrich took my hands in his and placed them around his neck. He looked down at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. Then he put his arms around my waist.

The music started up and we danced slowly to the music. I caught whiffs of his aftershave and could feel his shoulder muscles through his tux. I found it very hard not to get ideas, so I glanced around the room. I saw Lia and Odd, blabbering away and smiling. I smiled to myself and looked over at Jeremy and Aelita.

She had rested her head on his shoulder and they were whispering things to each other.

"You having fun tonight?" asked Ulrich, trying to get my attention.

"Yeah. The food was really good. As was this dance..." I said, smiling into his eyes, losing myself in them. I could've sworn I his eyes twinkle. He's just so...so...handsome...

Happiness and Love and Hott! and Sexy Ulrich.

I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Ulrich, slightly laughing.

"I was...thinking..." I said, not wanting to tell him.

"Thinking...of what?" he teased.

"...Of...you..." I said.

He looked up at the lights above us and smiled.

"I was thinking of you too..."

I grinned. "I'm just so irresistible, aren't I?"

He chuckled. "Yeah...I can't get my mind off of you. You, Yumi...you are _my _everything."

He is so nice to me... I leaned into his chest, smelling his aftershave.

He placed his hand on my chin and pulled me up. He planted a small kiss on my lips and smiled. I just stared into his eyes. _OHHH...he's soooo sexy...  
_  
The song faded and our principal went up on stage and grabbed the mike.

"All right people, it's about 9 PM right now. We're gonna head back to the hotel. Curfew is at 11. Everyone, please file into the buses."

I let go of Ulrich, and he did the same. Then he took hold of my hand and kissed it softly.

When we reached our hotel room, Jeremy and Aelita were in their swimming wear and in the Jacuzzi, drinking apple cider. I giggled when I saw them.

"Hey Yumi!" said Aelita, waving us over. "C'mon in and join us!"

"Sure, we'll be right in soon!" I said, laughing despite myself.

Ulrich and I went into the room and changed. I changed in the bathroom, he in the room.

.:Ulrich's POV:.

I changed into my board shorts, when the hottest thing on legs I had ever seen came out of the bathroom. It was Yumi in a _bikini.  
_  
I swear my mouth dropped open. "Okay Ulrich! Like it?" Yumi gave a little twirl in the black halter neck bikini she was wearing and grinned at me.

There was a little pink flower on the side of briefs, held up by two ribbons.

Her halter was a shiny kind of black, also held up by ribbons. One little tug on those and then...HOLY MOLEY! I CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT! I slapped myself mentally.

Yumi noticed my staring at her and giggled. "You don't look so bad yourself," she said as she gently stroked my almost chiseled chest.

Her fingers sent shivers throughout my body. I regained composure, took her hand and led her out the room. By the time we got out, Odd and Lia were already there, chilling with Jeremy and Aelita. I stuck one foot in, and I felt my whole body relax...it felt so good...

I sat on one of the seats in between Yumi and Odd. I put my arm around her and grabbed us some apple cider. Odd started up a conversation on music, and we all started blabbing away...

- -Later at 10:45- -

Yumi had fallen asleep on my shoulder. We all decided it was time to get up, so I carried her to our room and set her down on our King size bed. I didn't want her to sleep wet, so I dried her with a towel. But even though I dried her, she was still wearing her bikini. I had absolutely NO idea what to do.

Ah, but thank the heavens, her eyes fluttered open and she woke up.

She got up and looked around. "Thanks Ulrich," she whispered. She got up and changed into her PJs in the bathroom.

I changed into my own and got into bed. She came in soon after.

"Good night, Yumi..." I said, kissing her lips lightly.

"G'nite..." she said sleepily and dozed off. I turned around to face her and smiled. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps.

I stroked her cheek gently and fell asleep, on the first night of our stay...


	3. Party Over At Room 1468

Note: This is Anime Bubbles' Story! I am "adopting" it. I will be writing the next chapter where she left off.

**gOOD tIMES fASHO'**

**By: Anime Bubbles  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 3:** PARTY OVER AT ROOM #1468

Yumi woke up early in the morning the next day to take a shower. She quickly glanced at Ulrich and kissed him on the cheek. He shifted slightly, but didn't wake up.

Yumi smiled and went into the bathroom. She stripped off and went into the shower.

"Feels...so...good..." she murmured.

- -10 Mins Later- -

.:Yumi POV:.

Oh God, of all things. I forgot my top. _UGGGHHH..._ I put on the clothes I did have and peeked out the door. Phew! Ulrich was still asleep. I tip-toed out and got out my suit case from the closet. I was just about to grab my black tank top, when two arms suddenly slipped around my waist.

I giggled, as it was ticklish. I turned around and saw Ulrich. I immediately flushed red. _Dammit, I'm not wearing a top!  
_  
"Ulrich, just let my put on a top please," I pleaded.

"Aw, c'mon Yumi. You look beautiful," he said as he stared lovingly into my eyes.

"Just please Ulrich..." I said again, this time pouting.

"Fine..." he said, reluctantly letting go of me. He ran a hand through his hair and spoke up. "I'm gonna take a shower, okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead", I said, while pulling my tank top over me.

- -Moments Later- -

.:Normal POV:.

When Ulrich and Yumi finished, they went out of the room and found Jeremy and Aelita outside.

"There you guys are," said Jeremy. "Odd and Lia are still in their room doing who knows what." Yumi and Aelita giggled.

Ulrich shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm gonna go call for room service so we can eat some breakfast."

"But why don't we just eat with the rest of the class?" asked Aelita.

"My parents already paid for everything. I just have to confirm the delivery of the food," he replied.

"Ah...I see," said Yumi, nodding her head.

Ulrich moved over to the phone and began talking to the receptionist.

While he was doing this, Lia and Odd came out laughing and giggling and holding hands.

"Hey guys!" he shouted out, still laughing.

"What's Ulrich doing?" asked Lia, pointing to him.

"He's ordering breakfast for all of us," replied Yumi.

"Aw, that's nice of him," said Odd.

_Knock, knock..._ Someone was at the door.

Aelita went over to it and opened it.

She smiled. "Hello Emily. Hello Theo. Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah...um...the headmaster wants you guys over for breakfast now," said Theo.

Yumi stepped up. "Tell him we're having room service over. Ulrich's parents pre-paid it for us all," she said.

"Oh, okay then," said Emily. She peered in. "Wow, you guys have a huge room!"

Odd smiled brightly. "Compliments of Ulrich's family!" Then he walked over to them. "Can I talk to you guys for a sec?"

"Sure," said Theo.

Odd ushered them out and began talking to them about their 'plan'.

- -When the Food Arrived- -

Odd and Lia were busy scarfing down their omelet, or rather, what was left of it...

At about 9, everyone was ordered into the buses.

.:Lia's POV:.

We went to Mt. Vernon today. The girls were separated from the boys, leaving me with Yumi, Aelita, and Emily. We hung out together throughout the whole time we were at Mt. Vernon.

It was so tiring and dusty there. Oh, what I'd do just to spend some time with Odd...

Which reminds me of the 'plan' we were gonna put into action. See, the whole trip in itself was pretty tiring, and we wanted to have everyone come over so we could have some fun. A party would do perfectly.

Anyway, after the horrid trip to Mt. Vernon, we went SHOPPING! Shopping at the Pentagon Mall, named after the famous Pentagon building. Our group there was me, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Emily and Theo. We went to get lunch over there. After that, Odd held hands with me...

I bought, like, a LOT of clothes.

Mum and Dad gave me bunches of money, as they thought I couldn't survive without them. I was like, _yeah right_, but hey, if they give me money because of it, I'm cool.

After our trip to the mall, we went to the Lincoln Memorial. It was at night, so I just sat on the steps. It was such a beautiful view. The reflection pool and the Washington Monument. Odd came over next to me. I looked over and smiled, not saying anything.

I looked over at Yumi and Ulrich. They were sitting next to each other, smiling and talking. I looked over at Aelita and Jeremy. They were next to Emily and Theo. Aelita had rested her head on Jeremy's shoulder.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked, looking at Odd.

"Yes. But not quite as beautiful as you," he said smiling. He leaned in and kissed me.

I wanted to make it more intense, but not here. Jim was watching us, so I quickly pulled away from him.

He nodded, understanding why I had done so.

Later, at about 7:30, we went back to the hotel. Me, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy rushed to the room to get everything ready. Luckily, Ulrich and Yumi were talking about something in private, and were still down in the lobby.

Me and Odd rounded up everyone. We had everyone get in the room, and had it blasting with music. It's a good thing that our school gets the whole floor, otherwise the people next door to us would get pretty pissed off.

I brought my entire CD collection, which was a LOT of CDs. In between the Jacuzzi and the TV area, there was a huge gap, big enough for everyone, so we could all dance. Jeremy placed himself as the official 'DJ', as he was the only one who knew how to use the CDs on a computer; he brought his laptop along with him. Still though, he would dance with Aelita every now and then when all the songs were stabilized.

Soon enough, Yumi and Ulrich walked in, gaping at everyone. Odd and I walked over to them.

"Nice party, huh?" I asked.

"Lia? How did you plan all this?" asked Yumi, smiling.

"Actually, it was my idea," said Odd, pointing at himself.

Ulrich looked at him in shock. "You? You did all this?"

"Well, yeah. You're acting as if I couldn't even hang a photo frame," replied Odd.

"No kidding..." said Ulrich. Yumi giggled.

"Well, have a fun time dancing guys! We'll see you around!" I said. I dragged Odd along with me to the dance floor.

I heard someone shout out "PARTY IN ROOM 1468!" I smiled. Yep, my boyfriend's amazing...

He is an incredible dancer. I enjoy myself each time I dance with him. He dances "dirty", if you will. But he is good at it...

.:Normal POV:.

Lia and Odd were dancing away as if there was no tomorrow. Yumi had changed into something more comfortable. A black mini rara skirt and a black spaghetti tank top. Ulrich had ordered butlers over and told them to only allow people from Kadic High. After that, he went to go dance with Yumi.

The party ended near midnight as curfew was at 12. Everyone had a great time and didn't really want to leave.

The gang set out to clean everything up. All in all, the party was a success.

And with that, our heroes fell asleep...


	4. Thoughts in the Back of my Mind

Note: This is Anime Bubbles' Story! I am "adopting" it. I will be writing the next chapter where she left off.

**gOOD tIMES fASHO'**

**By: Anime Bubbles  
**  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:** Problems

"Mmm..." Ulrich moaned in his sleep. Yumi's hair had been tickling his ears.

Ulrich opened his eyes and was surprised to see Yumi's face a few millimeters from his own. He quickly got up and changed in the bathroom. When he was done, he went over to Yumi and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"Yumi, you gotta wake up..." he said, gently stroking her cheek.

"Aw...mom...five more minutes..." she replied, not knowing it was Ulrich.

"Yumi...wake up...Yumi..." Ulrich sighed. This wasn't easy. All the dancing from yesterday must've made her tired. He decided to call room service so that when everyone woke up, the food would be ready.

He left the room and made his way to the phone.

As he was talking, two arms slipped around his waist, and a head was rested on his back. Ulrich turned his head slightly and saw Yumi's beautiful features.

_Ah_, he thought. _She must have finally woken up...  
_  
He hung up and turned around to face Yumi and kissed the top of her head.

She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I'm _so_ tired..."

Ulrich chuckled. "I can tell..." Yumi's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"I'm gonna go change now..." she said, wiggling out of Ulrich's grasp.

Ulrich grinned at her, watching her leave, admiring her every move and her every word.

A few minutes later the food arrived, as did Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, and Lia.

When the group finished their food, they all headed towards the tour buses.

After the short ride, they went to the Supreme Court.

Then, they went to a buffet for lunch.

After about 2 hours, they went to the Capitol Building.

After that, they went to the Library of Congress, in the Jefferson Building.

Near 5 PM, they left to go to the Jefferson Memorial.

At 6, they went to the Iwo Jima Memorial.

When it started to get dark, they left to go to the FDR Memorial. And _this_, my friends, is where Abraham comes in the story...

.:Yumi POV:.

This proved to be a pretty boring day. I blame Franklin Roosevelt for all my problems. Without him, I wouldn't have to visit this memorial, and since I wouldn't have to, I wouldn't have to be separated from all my friends.

I miss my mom and dad so much. And all the rest of my friends. It really sucks, because we were separated into two different groups. I was the _only_ one in the other group. On the bright side though, I met a new friend. His name is Abraham McCallum, although he prefers to be called Abe.

He is slightly shorter than Ulrich, but he is still taller than me. He has blonde hair, and it's sort of shaggy, making him look like a skater, which he is. He wears all black, like me, except it's usually a Vans or Hurley brand. Abe also has deep brown chocolatey eyes that seem to be so full of care, compassion, and pure love.

We have lots of things in common, and I now consider him my friend.

But, you know, this is my first time I really actually missed my mum and dad.

_Ring ring..._ my mobile started ringing. I picked it up from my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Ah Yumi! It's me!"

"Hey Mum! What's up?"

"I called you to bring you some news..." she said, her voice trailing off...

I started to worry. "What is it?"

"Your cousin Lauren died in a car accident a few hours ago..."

"Lauren? _The _Lauren? Died? Your kidding!"

"I wish I was dear..."

Lauren was my all time favorite cousin. She and I did everything together when we were younger. I loved her so much, and now she's..._gone_...forever...

"I'm very sorry dear. I know how much you loved her..."

I stifled a cry. "Thanks for telling me, Mum. Bye..."

"Bye sweetheart..."

I hung up, and held the cell phone close to my heart. It was around break right now, so we could wander around the memorial. I decided to stay near the biggest waterfalls. They were truly amazing. Just like _Lauren_...

I couldn't help myself. I just started crying. Heavy teardrops. I covered my face with my shirt and pulled my knees close to my chest.

"Are you alright?"

I turned around and saw Abe. I nodded, slowly wiping tears away from my face.

"You don't look okay. Come here..." He pulled me close into a tight hug. I felt so secure in his arms.

I cried on his shoulder. He pulled his face close to mine and kissed me. On the lips. On _the_ lips.

He pulled away from me and wiped a tear slowly flowing down my cheek.

"It'll be alright. Don't worry."

I nodded slowly and put my head back on his shoulder. I looked over it and saw a dark shadow. Suddenly, it raced off in the opposite direction.

I knew who it was, the hands in his pockets, the slightly ruffled hair.

It was Ulrich.

And he saw me kissing Abe.


	5. Vanish Into Thick Air

Note: This is Anime Bubbles' Story! I am "adopting" it. I will be writing the next chapter where she left off.

**gOOD tIMES fASHO'**

**By: Anime Bubbles  
**  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:** Nothing Else

(This one is dedicated to my bff, **Ariel**, who told me to make Ulrich slap Abe upside his head. But I won't do that...haha...)

Yumi instantly let go of Abe and ran to Ulrich.

.:Yumi POV:.

"ULRICH!" I screamed out his name as hard as I could. People around the memorial stared at me as if I was some sort of psycho. But that didn't matter.

I can't believe it. I kissed a guy I barely even knew, and my boyfriend was there watching me.

I found him by the smallest waterfall. His hands were shoved into his pockets and his head was hung down.

I slowly walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

He craned his head toward me and immediately brushed my hand off.

I stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say.

He turned to me, and I looked into his eyes. They were full of anger and rage. I was scared for a moment.

"I saw you run off earlier," I said. "I know you saw me and Abe and you thought we were...I don't really know what you thought, actually, which is why I came over to explain. It was just a quick hug. Really."

Ulrich didn't say anything for a minute. I bit my lip, wanting him to understand, wishing this never happened. "It lasted five minutes," he finally said, his tone cold.

"What? No, that's impossible." I shook my head. "Look, what happened was—"

"I don't care what happened or whatever spin you're gonna put on what happened," Ulrich said. "I know what I saw, and it wasn't some ten-second-hug; goddamit, Yumi, I don't even know the guy."

"But...it's important," I said. "Please listen. See, my Mum called and told me that one of my favorite cousins just died in a car accident."

"I'm sorry," he said, not losing his ice cold tone.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I was just—I was upset and sad she died—and I—I cried in front of the waterfall. Abe came up to me and I just—I turned to him because I was so sad. I mean, she was my favorite cousin. You know?"

"You could have turned to Lia. Or Aelita," Ulrich said. "Couldn't you?"

"Well, yeah, of course, but they weren't right there—"

"Or you could have just called me. That's sort of what I'd expect you to do," Ulrich said. "If you were upset, I wouldn't expect you to be all over this "Abe" guy, in front of me, in front of everyone at school—"

"I didn't know you were there!" That sounded horrible, as if I would go around hugging Abe whenever Ulrich wasn't there. "I mean, I wasn't thinking! It wasn't a plan. It was a gut reaction. Well, you kissed Sissy. Why can't this be any different?"

"Yumi, don't give me any excuses. I saw your reaction there, when you were kissing him. You liked it. I despised the moment when Sissy's lips touched mine."

I stared at him in complete shock. _Is he right?  
_  
"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Sorry I ever wasted your time. If you wanted someone smarter and handsomer than me, then be my guest. You could have broken up with me, which would have been much less painful for both of us, rather than finding you kissing some guy I don't even know."

"But, no! It isn't. Abe and I—there's nothing between us. Nothing at all—"

"There's something," said Ulrich slowly. "Which really sucks, you know. This was supposed to be a great trip for both of us, which is why I asked my mom and dad to try to get the best room for us. Well, now it's great, isn't it? My mom and dad wasted a couple thousand dollars on me, just so I could have a horrible time."

I started sobbing.

"You know what? Let's stop kidding ourselves. Maybe we were never meant to be together. Maybe I was meant for Emily, or even Sissy, now that you bring it up. I don't want to be a fling, you know? This year boyfriend, that year boyfriend."

I reached for his arms and tried to pull him close to me, but he wouldn't budge. "No! No, don't say that!"

"I've made up my mind. I think its best we went our own separate ways..." He kissed me on the cheek. "Have fun with your new boyfriend, Yumi..." And with that, he left me.

"Please forgive me, Ulrich."

He stopped in his tracks. "How can I, Yumi? There's nothing left to forgive..." He slowly turned to me. "Now that you mention it, there's nothing else between us..." He turned back around and walked away...


	6. Stay With Me, My Lover

Note: This is Anime Bubbles' Story! I am "adopting" it. I will be writing the next chapter where she left off.

**gOOD tIMES fASHO'**

**By: Anime Bubbles  
**  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Forever my Lover**

.:Ulrich POV:.

It hurt me to leave Yumi stranded like that, but she deserved it...didn't she?

_Don't you still love her?_

Love her? No way! She hurt me way beyond imagine!

_Well then, you never loved her in the first place..._

What? What do you mean? Wait, why am I talking to myself?

_Beats me. Anyway, love is love. You don't get over it by a simple kiss. Love withstands all things, love withstands all problems, love gives—_

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. So, you're saying I never loved Yumi in the first place?

_Yep. Either that or you still do._

That's ridiculous.

_Suit yourself._

Whatever. It's weird enough that I'm talking to myself.

I wandered over to the bus, because we were preparing to leave.

As I got in, I saw two empty seats: one by Abraham and one by Sissy.

_I can't believe I'm doing this..._I thought as I made my way to the seat next to Abraham. The thought of sitting next to Sissy made me shudder.

Lia and Yumi sat in the row behind us, Odd and Jeremy in the row across, and Aelita and Emily in the row in front of us.

"Hey," said Abraham, trying to strike up a conversation. I put my backpack in the overhead compartment and sat down.

"Hi. My name's Ulrich. You're Abraham, right?"

"Yeah, but do me a favor. Call me Abe."

"No problem."

"Look, uh..." he said, suddenly looking embarrassed. "I know you're kinda mad about what happened between Yumi and me, and I wanted to apologize..."

I stared into his eyes for a moment. "Apologize? No need. It's not like I'm her boyfriend or anything..."

Lia perked up from behind us. "What happened?" she asked.

I glanced at Yumi. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy. She noticed my gaze and looked down at her shoes.

"I don't really want to talk about it..." I said, my voice trailing off.

Odd looked over at us. "WHAT? You two broke up?" he said, his voice quite loud.

Everyone in the bus instantly faced me and Yumi. "...yes..." mumbled Yumi.

I leaned over to Odd and slapped him upside his head. "Be quiet!" I whispered.

Everyone gasped. Even Sissy had a rather sorry look on her face.

"We don't wanna talk about it..." said Yumi, looking up momentarily at Odd.

"Why not? What happened?" asked Jeremy.

"It's my fault..." said Abe.

"No. It's not..." said Yumi, smiling faintly at him.

I fumed with jealousy. _Fine then, if she wants him, she can have him! I inwardly yelled at myself.  
_  
Lia spoke up. "What do you have to do with anything?" she asked, looking at Abe.

"She loves him!" I spat out, tone cold.

"No I don't!" cried Yumi. "Ulrich, please understand!" Her eyes were spilling with tears.

"Oh, don't worry Yumi. I understand perfectly. If you want him, be my guest. I don't care," I said. Everyone was staring at me.

Abe looked at me for a moment. "Yumi doesn't love me, Ulrich. She loves you."

"To hell with that, Abe!" I cried. My eyes filled to the brim with tears threathening to spill out. "I don't understand anymore!"

Jim walked over to us. "Okay, kids, stop the fuss. We'll be back at the hotel soon. Just stop arguing!" Yumi, Abe, and I nodded.

I turned to look at Yumi. "Prove to me that you still love me," I said, staring at her straight in the eye.

Lia turned to me. "She doesn't need to prove anything! She's crying, already! Isn't that enough for you? I don't know what the hell is going on, but both of you, Yumi and Ulrich, you two need to straighten this whole mess out!"

.:Yumi POV:.

Oh, trust me. I'd _love_ to have this whole thing ironed out. I will prove to Ulrich that I still love him, and always will. But how?

"How do I prove to you that I still love you?" I asked Ulrich, turning to face him. "I'll do anything!"

Ulrich glared at me. "You know what? Forget it. I don't need any more proof. I already know you love Abe." And then he turned around.

"Ulrich, please don't ignore me!"

"Well gee, Yumi, you should've thought about that when you were kissing Abe, eh?" he spat, glancing at me momentarily.

"Please don't do this to me, Ulrich..." I whispered silently, bursting into tears. Lia hugged me. "It's alright, Yumi."

A few moments later, we went into the hotel.

As Lia and I entered the room, she bombarded me with questions on what happened. I gave up, and told her everything.

"Wow," she said.

"Yeah. I know. What a mess I've made, huh?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I really don't know what you should do..."

At that moment, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy burst into the room.

"ULRICH'S GONE!" shouted Odd.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" asked Lia, confused.

"He left the hotel. He's out there, somewhere in DC," said Jeremy, breathless.

"What!" I said. "This is all my fault. I should have never kissed Abe. Oh, _God!_ We have to find him!"

"Yeah, that's exactly what's going on. The headmaster has ordered everyone to stay in the premises of the hotel. He, Jim and the tour people are looking for him," said Aelita.

"I have to find him!" I said, running out of the room.

I thought of the first place to go...

- -Flashback- -

"This place is so beautiful at night..." said Ulrich, holding my hand. It was the night when we went to the Lincoln Memorial.

"I feel so free here, ya know? It's like all my problems have vanished into thin air..."

"I know. It's a beautiful view, isn't it?" I said, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah. This is my favorite place so far."

- -End Flashback- -

_That's it!_ I thought, running out the hotel. It started raining cats and dogs. Oh great... I groaned inwardly. I pulled out a jacket from my knapsack and ran to the Memorial. I glanced at my watch. _8: 30. Perfect!_ It's about the same time as last time we went there.

I made my way on the steps and looked around. I saw a brown haired boy, dressed in green, his hair matted against his forehead. He was sitting on the steps, and his knees were pulled close to his chest.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

He looked sort of surprised. "How did you find me here?" he asked.

"You told me this was your favorite place, especially at night," I answered.

He looked away from me and faced the Washington Monument. "I am so sorry..." he said, looking down. "I should have trusted you. I didn't mean to blow up in your face. I shouldn't have ignored you."

I looked at him for a moment. He had been crying the whole time. The rain was seeping into my clothes. I shivered and thought for a moment.

Then I got up and walked in front of him and sat down. "Hey. It's my fault, okay? I broke the unwritten laws of togethership. I'm sorry for kissing Abe. And I'm sorry for putting so much trouble on you."

"Oh Yumi..." he hugged me and held tight. "I don't deserve someone as perfect as you."

I pulled away slightly and smiled. "And to you too." And with that, I pressed my lips against his, putting my all into it. All my worries and fears vanished into thin air as I kissed him tenderly, never wanting to stop.

After a moment, he pulled away.

"For the whole hour we weren't together, you don't know how much I missed that," he said smiling at me.

I smiled back. "So we're together again?"

He looked up at the sky, as if he were consulting the clouds. Then he looked back down at me.

"I don't want to be hurt, and neither do I want you to be hurt, Yumi..."

"But Ulrich, I love you. You said that you will always love me. Remember? The note you gave me in Mrs. Hertz's class when I was mad at you?" I said, grinning.

Ulrich chuckled. "Yeah. I remember that. Look, Yumi. I will always love you. I just don't want anything to come in between us."

I hugged him and spoke into his chest. "Nothing will come between us, Ulrich. I promise."

"You do?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"Yeah. I promise." I pulled away from him slightly, so I could see him. He cupped my cheek and pulled a lock of hair away from my face.

"Nothing..." he whispered. "Can come between us..." He breathed the last four words and pulled me into an intense kiss.

His tongue roamed the walls of my mouth, and my lips danced together with his.

As we kissed, he pulled me up, so we were standing, and ran his hands through my hair. I tingled with joy as I pondered the words he last spoke to me. _Nothing can come between us...  
_  
I pulled him closer to me, as I was cold. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly pulled away and planted a trail of kisses down my neck.

I moaned in pleasure. He pulled away from me.

"Never leave me..." I said, smiling in a rosy glow of happiness.

"I won't. I will stay by your side at all times. I will be with you forever," he said, resting his forehead on mine.

"I'm glad," I said, giving him a small peck on his nose.

"Let's go back to the hotel," he said, snaking an arm around my waist.

And I knew from then on, that nothing could come between us, and that he would forever be my lover...


	7. Kiss Me, Tease Me

Note: This is Anime Bubbles' Story! I am "adopting" it. I will be writing the next chapter where she left off.

**gOOD tIMES fASHO'**

**By: Anime Bubbles  
**  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:** First Kiss

Ulrich and Yumi walked back to the hotel, hand in hand. They found the headmaster and made up an excuse, saying that Yumi had left her purse at the Lincoln Memorial.

The headmaster didn't believe their lame excuse and ordered them to luggage duty, when they left for Gettysburg.

Ulrich moaned. "Aw man. I hate luggage duty."

"Don't worry. It's not that bad. All we have to do is load every single suitcase into the tour bus...not that bad... _Right?"_ Yumi frowned at the idea of her pulling a muscle because of luggage duty.

"Well, that's kinda why it sucks so much," said Ulrich, running a hand through his hair.

"Ah, well. We should get some shut-eye. I doubt our stay in Gettysburg will be half as good as this one," said Yumi, opening the door to their room.

"Good point," said Ulrich, jumping into bed.

- -**Next Day**- -

Ulrich and Yumi got up, got dressed, and headed out into the main room.

The rest of the gang was packing away, and at the same time, trying to eat breakfast.

Both Yumi and Ulrich went outside to get ready for the wave of suitcases to come.

"Ohmigosh. We have to load all _that?"_ asked Yumi, pointing to the pile of suitcases in front of the bus.

Ulrich sighed. "I guess so..."

"Well, whatever happens, I am _not_ loading Sissy's. She literally brought her whole closet along with her!"

Ulrich smiled.

The couple started loading in the things, not bothering to check whether they were placing the suitcases in the right spots.

Unfortunately, they failed to realize that they were placing the items on the wrong bus... Their bus was heading to Gettysburg. The other bus, with students from a different school, was headed for the Amish country.

They finished up their loading and made their way back to the hotel, to meet with the rest of the class.

The headmaster clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Class...CLASS!"

The whole room instantly grew quiet. "Thank you. Please proceed to the buses, so we can get going to Gettysburg."

Everyone filed out, unbeknownst to them that their personal items would be misplaced by two students, too lazy to figure out which bus to load it in...

.:**Jeremy POV**:.

Much to my demise, Theo got to sit next to Aelita. And she looked like she was having a good time, too. I was stuck next to Odd, with Yumi and Ulrich next to us.

"I think someone's looking a lil' jealous, don't ya think?" asked Odd, nudging my arm.

"Jealous? Of who? Who could I possibly be jealous of?" I responded, folding my arms across my chest.

"That dude over there, making a move on_ your_ girl..." said Ulrich, leaning over to our seat.

"You guys, Aelita was never _my _girl," I said, shaking my head.

"Of course she was. You got dibbs on her, man. I mean, you met her first!" said Odd, laughing.

"You guys, it's not like she's my _girlfriend_ or something..." I said, my voice trailing off, wishing she actually was my girlfriend.

_Wait. What did I just say? Maybe I do love her..._

I quickly shook the thought out of my head.

_It's just a really good friendship, that's all._

_Right?_

"Looks like Theo made a new friend," said Ulrich, glancing at the seat two spaces ahead of us.

"Look, can we just drop the subject please?" I asked.

"Why so desperate?" asked Odd, smirking.

"I'm not desperate! Neither am I in love!" My eyes grew wide with horror.

_I said the L-word... Uh-oh...here it comes..._

"Who said anything about love?" asked Ulrich, grinning a bit at me.

"I—ah—uh...well, uh, see, I..." I stuttered, trying so hard to fight the blush coming onto my cheeks.

"Well, lookie here. Seems like Ulrich's not the only one in love..." said Odd, teasingly.

"ODD!" shouted Ulrich, casting him a death glare.

"I, mean, uh...never mind."

I was tempted to march up to Theo and smack him upside his head, and take his spot next to Aelita. Not that it would ever happen.

As much as I hate to admit it, I_ am_ a geek. Theo outscored me when it came to looks. Why would Aelita want to waste time for me if she could have a much handsomer guy to hang around with?

I sighed.

"What's wrong Romeo? Your Juliet's run off with another man?" asked Odd, grinning.

I glanced at him and shook my head. "Now's not a good time, Odd..."

"Whoa Jer. Are you okay? You look majorly depressed," said Odd.

"Yeah, dude. What's up?" asked Ulrich.

"It's...Aelita... That's all... Nothing important..."

"Oh boy. This is important. Look, I know how it feels when you see someone you love in someone else's arms," said Ulrich, pointing at Abe.

"Yeah. I know. But it's not like she even likes me back," I said, looking out the window.

Odd and Ulrich exchanged worried glances.

"Jeremy? Are you feeling okay?" asked Odd.

"You're acting so..._negative_..." said Ulrich.

"Don't worry guys. It's nothing to worry about."

But deep in my heart, I knew, that this was gonna be a BIG problem. Things couldn't possibly get any worse than this.

Ah, but of course, Murphy's Law. Anything than can go wrong, _will_ go wrong.

Yumi and Ulrich switched our stuff with a different school's. A major change in plans took place. At about 6, we went onboard a ship.

The first two decks were reserved for a wedding or something.

The upper three were all ours. The third floor had a refreshment stand and a disco type of thing.

The fourth floor had an arcade, bathrooms, snack machines, and a burger stand, along with a basketball court.

The fifth floor was the top deck, meaning it was the 'outside'. I liked it up there. You could feel the gentle breeze and smell the crisp cold water that we were sailing on.

We were all on the third floor at the refreshment stand, sipping drinks.

"Hey, c'mon guys. Let's head over to the disco!" said Odd, casually slinging an arm around Lia.

"Alright," said Ulrich.

He looked over at me. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll come," I said, casting a glance on Aelita, who was dancing with Theo.

Ulrich and Yumi headed over to the dance floor, along with Odd and Lia.

I just sat there, occasionally taking a sip of punch.

Everyone looked like they were having a good time, especially Aelita. I knew how much she loved to dance.

I sighed. There was no point for me to stay here. I decided to head to the top deck.

I leaned against the railing, facing the ocean. There were a few couples up here, playing tonsil tennis with their tongues. I sighed inwardly.

_Will I always be the odd one out?_

I felt a small tap on my shoulder and spun around. It was Aelita.

"Oh. Hey Aelita. Having a good time?" I asked, trying to sound happy.

"Yes. Dancing was exhilarating," she replied.

We were both silent for a moment.

"Jeremy? Are you mad at me?" she asked looking up at me.

I was shocked. "Mad? No! Of course not! What made you think that?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Well, I thought maybe you were mad at me for hanging out with Theo."

I gave her a soft smile. "Aelita, I would never get mad at you, even if I wanted to. You don't have to stay here, you know. Why don't you go hang with Theo and dance?"

She grinned up at me. "The disco was kinda crowded. I wanted to come up here for some peace at quiet."

She moved to the side of me and stared out into the sky. "Sunsets are always so beautiful here."

"Yes, they are. I love how the colors all mix."

There was a short silence between us. Not an uncomfortable one.

I looked over at Aelita. "Thank you, for coming up here with me. I have to admit, I missed you while you were with Theo."

She smiled. "No problem."

We were moving closer and closer, till it was a mere centimeter in between us.

She closed her eyes, and I closed mine, and we kissed.

Ah, yes, ironically, it was my first kiss. I pulled away slowly.

I tilted her chin up to face me. "I...I love you, Aelita..." I whispered.

Inside me, my conscience was dancing and cheering. I actually did it. I told her that I loved her!

She put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. "I love you too..." she breathed, and kissed me.

I placed my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

This felt so right, me being with her, holding her.

She let go of me and pulled away.

I slipped my arms off her waist and offered a hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

She smiled. "I'd love to."

We walked hand in hand to the disco and danced the night away...


	8. Drama All Over Again

Note: This is Anime Bubbles' Story! I am "adopting" it. I will be writing the next chapter where she left off.

**gOOD tIMES fASHO'**

**By: Anime Bubbles  
****

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:** A Mere Chance

.:Lia POV:.

Thanks to Ulrich and Yumi, I can't change into my PJs. Much less my clothes for tomorrow.

"Yumi? How could you possibly load our suitcases into the wrong bus?" asked the headmaster. He folded his arms across his chest and turned to Ulrich. "Ulrich? Would you care to explain?"

Odd nudged me a little bit and whispered into my ear, "I know why. They were too busy snogging each other, so they couldn't pay attention to the bus (snogging is French kissing, FYI)."

I put a hand over my mouth and giggled.

Jim paced back and forth nervously. He kept mumbling, "My clothes are gone, my clothes are gone, what do I do...Teddy was in the suitcase, and now I won't be able to sleep..."

We were all in the headmaster's cabin. Along with Jim, of course.

"Sir, we're both very sorry for the stupid mistake. Is there some way we can get our stuff back?" asked Ulrich.

"Well, first we're going to have to contact the school, and so forth. Then their bus will have to come down here and give us our items back."

"What's so bad about that?" asked Yumi.

"Yumi, we don't even know which school it is! Never mind. Go to your rooms. For now we will stay on the ship. Tomorrow, we will discuss the matters thoroughly. Good night."

We all said good night and exited the room.

I went to my room, which I shared with Aelita and Yumi. The guys went to their own room.

"Yumi? How were you capable of pulling a stunt such as that?" asked Aelita, sitting down on her bed.

"What stunt?" asked Yumi, collapsing onto her bed.

"I mean, how could you put our stuff in the wrong bus?"

"Well, it certainly isn't my fault. Everyone piled their things in front of that bus, so we assumed that was the bus."

Aelita groaned. "I can't even brush my teeth. Or comb my hair. I can't do ANYTHING without my stuff."

I sighed. "C'mon girls, let's just get some sleep. I have a feeling it's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

As I spoke, someone knocked on the door. Aelita went up to the door and opened it.

"Abe?" she asked.

"Yeah. Hey. Can I talk to Lia for a sec?"

I walked up to him. He is _such_ a hottie. "Yeah. What do you need?"

"I wanted to talk to you in private," he replied, eyeing Aelita.

She moved away as I stepped outside and shut the door.

"What do you w—"

I was cut off. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me deeply and passionately. I was shocked at first, but I played along. _What could he possibly want?  
_  
After several moments, he pulled away. He gently stroked my cheek.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me tomorrow."

I gasped. I knew I was in trouble. If Odd caught me like this, he'd probably never speak to me again.

"Look, I really like you, but Odd..."

He sighed. "You're taken?"

I thought for a moment. It's not like I'm his girlfriend or something. In fact, we're merely friends. _Right?  
_  
"No actually. I'm not. I'd love to go out with you."

He smiled. "Awesome. See you round, Lia."

I heaved a sigh of relief and went back into my room.

Yumi and Aelita were sound asleep on their beds. I was forced to rest on the sofa. Ah, well, that's what you get for staying out with a guy. I pulled out a pillow from the closet and collapsed on the sofa, letting my dreams take place...

----------

.:Normal POV:.

Yumi and Aelita were already up and eating breakfast by the time Lia woke up.

"G'morning Lia. C'mon. Eat some breakfast," said Aelita, waving a piece of toast in the air.

Lia got up and groggily rubbed her eyes. "Morning. Who got us breakfast?"

"Oh. The headmaster ordered everyone breakfast in our own cabins. We gotta hurry up. He wants to see me and Ulrich later today."

Lia yawned and stretched. She grabbed a piece of toast and walked to the bathroom.

There was a soft knock on the door.

Yumi moaned. "Who could possibly come this early at..." She glanced at the clock. "8: 07?"

She walked up to the door and opened it. It was Ulrich.

Yumi blushed. "Hey Ulrich..."

He smiled. "Hi Yumi! I just wanted to tell you that the headmaster is gonna see us later at 10 in his cabin, okay?"

Yumi leaned against the doorframe and smiled. "Okay."

Ulrich started to walk away, but Yumi caught his arm and pulled him close to her.

He smiled, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

Odd was strolling around the hallway when he spotted the couple. "Hey you two! Get a frikin room!"

Yumi pulled away and blushed. "See you, Ulrich..."

He smiled and let go of her. "Yeah. See you round."

She closed the door, and went over to finish the rest of her breakfast. Surprisingly, it wasn't there.

"Okay, who took my waffles?" She folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. "Lia?"

Lia looked up from her plate and grinned. "Sorry. It was too tempting."

Yumi shook her head. "Whatever."

She sunk down into the sofa and turned on the TV.

----------

-Later at 10-

Ulrich and Yumi made their way to the headmaster's cabin.

"Well, it turns out that our items were found and returned. As for your punishment, you will have to give everyone back their suitcases and personal belongings, is that understood?" asked the headmaster.

Both Yum and Ulrich nodded.

"You will find the room numbers and suitcases on the deck of the ship. When you are done, check-in with me and you will be dismissed to your rooms, okay?"

They nodded again.

"Okay then. Good bye."

They left the room and headed to the deck to get the items.

-----------

-Meanwhile-

Lia, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy had left to go to the arcade. Lia was completing against Aelita in DDR. There was a small crowd around them. Both were out of breath. They were tied 1 to 1. Whoever won this round won the whole game.

Jeremy, of course, was cheering for Aelita and Odd was cheering for Lia. When the game finally stopped, the computer announced Player 1 as the winner. Lia jumped up and down.

"I won! I finally won!"

She smiled at Aelita. "You did a great job. Maybe next time you'll beat me."

Aelita grinned. "Yeah. Next time..."

The two girls stepped off the platform and went off to play a different game, but Lia was interrupted by a young boy who went up to her and kissed her.

He broke off and smiled. "Congrats."

Lia looked up into the face of Abe. "Abe? Oh, thanks." She blushed slightly and smiled. "See you round."

He waved. "I'll be watching..."

Odd walked up to her. "What was that all about?" he asked, glaring at Abe.

She folded her arms across her chest. "He was congratulating me."

"With a kiss?"

"Yeah. With a kiss. Got a problem?"

Odd winced. "Uh...no..."

She winked at him. "Good. C'mon, let's play Crazy Taxi."

He smiled. "Yeah. I'll pay."

"Cool." The two ran over to the game.

----------

-Lunch-

The gang made their way to the buffet area and made their way to the food line.

"So, how much longer are we gonna be staying on this ship?" asked Jeremy.

"Well, the headmaster told us that by 5 we'll be off the ship. Then we're gonna go check out the Gettysburg Museum. After that, we're gonna go to some fancy dinner thing," answered Yumi.

"Another one? Is it like the dinner theater?" asked Lia.

"No. It's more of an eat dinner thing and then you get to go dance formally," replied Ulrich.

"Oh...I see..." said Odd.

They paid for the food and went to sit down on a table.

Abe walked by the table and winked at Lia. He walked off to another table.

Odd put down his fork and spoon and stared at Lia.

"Lia, is there something you wanna tell me?"

Lia looked at him. "What?"

"Would you care to tell me why Abe is constantly flirting with you?"

"Flirting? What are you talking about?"

Yumi glanced at Lia. "Yeah... Yesterday Abe came over to talk to you. What was that all about?"

Lia shrugged. "He asked me to the dance later today. That's all."

Odd was shocked. "And you accepted?"

"Yeah... What's wrong with that?" she asked with a slight tone of anger in her voice.

Odd looked down at his food. "Nothing. I'm not really that hungry. I think I'm gonna go outside for a bit."

He got up and threw his food away.

Ulrich stared after him and glared at Lia. "You did this." He picked up his food and ran after Odd.

Lia winced. "What did I do?"

Yumi shook her head. "Lia, are you really that clueless? Don't you know Odd really, really likes you? And you just blow him off and go with some skater boy? I...I don't know what to say. I'll see you later." She picked up her food and left.

Lia frowned. "Are you guys mad at me too?"

Aelita smiled. "I'm not. I'm sure Jeremy isn't either." Jeremy nodded. "But, Lia, are you sure of what you're doing?"

Lia looked down at her food. "I...I don't know. It's just... I've always liked Abe, and he finally gave me this change, and I—"

"What about Odd?" asked Jeremy. "Don't you like him too?"

Lia thought for a moment. "Well, yeah, but I always considered us really good friends, nothing more, nothing less."

Aelita spoke up. "Why don't you think about it Lia. Would you rather go out with Abe or Odd? Give Odd a chance, Lia. I think you really broke his heart."

Jeremy and Aelita both got up and left, leaving Lia sitting at the table by herself.

_What have I done?_ she thought.


	9. Watch the Officiality

Note: This is Anime Bubbles' Story! I am "adopting" it. I will be writing the next chapter where she left off.

**gOOD tIMES fASHO'**

**By: Anime Bubbles  
**  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: **It's Official!

.:Odd POV:.

That backstabber. That lying cheating backstabber. I can't believe I ever thought there would be a chance of love between us. Goddammit. She's too good for me. I stood out on the deck, leaning against the railing facing the ocean. Ulrich ran up to me.

"You okay?"

I turned to look at him. "Look. It's alright okay? Maybe I was never meant to be with her. I'll find someone else..."

He shook his head. "Don't say that Odd—"

"No. Really Ulrich. It's alright." I walked away from him to our cabin and collapsed onto the bed.

I was bummed. Severely bummed. In reality, I didn't know what to do. I loved Lia ever since the day I met her. Everything about her. She's just so...perfect... It was annoying. As much as I wanted to hate her, deep down in my heart, I knew how much I loved her.

There was a soft knock on the door. I walked over to it and opened it. "Hey."

Yumi grinned. "Hey. You alright?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. If you don't mind, I'd like some alone time..."

She nodded. "Okay. But remember, if you need anyone, me and Ulrich are here for you, okay?"

"Sure. See ya."

She smiled and walked away. I closed the door and leaned against the wall. _If I can't have Lia, at least I still have great friends..._I thought to myself.

A moment later, Ulrich walked in. "C'mon Odd. We gotta start packing. The headmaster said that we're gonna dock soon. After that, we'll head off to the next hotel and get ready for the dinner thing."

I nodded. "Cool."

A few minutes later, Jeremy walked in, and started packing as well. When all our stuff was ready, me, Ulrich, and Jeremy went out on deck.

I saw Lia...and _Abe_. I glared daggers at him. Lia's back was against his chest, and his arms were around her. They were smiling and looked like they were having a good time. Then he cupped her cheek and turned her face to his and kissed her. It was a LONG kiss. I felt myself grow hot with rage.

I kept thinking, _she doesn't love me, she doesn't love me, she doesn't love me..._

Jeremy probably saw me staring at the kissing couple, so he walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"She...doesn't love me..."

Jeremy smiled at me. "Course not. Maybe it's just cause Abe made the first move. Why don't you tell her how you feel? She probably feels the same way."

I looked at him with shock. "Jeremy, do me a favor. Look at her. Look at who she's kissing. Is it me? No. Of course not. Do you think she feels the same way? If she was kissing someone else, obviously, she likes that someone." I shrunk down to the floor. "What can I do Jeremy, when her heart is with someone else?"

He sat down beside me and gazed into the ocean. "You can take her heart back, can't you?"

I looked over at him. He was smiling. "Sometimes, you gotta take matters like this into your own hands." He glanced at me. "Maybe now it's time for _you _to make your move on her. Abe's had his chance. What about you?"

He got up and walked to Aelita.

I glanced at Lia. She wasn't with Abe anymore. She was talking to Yumi. They were talking and laughing. I guess they made up from earlier. I should talk to her. Maybe at least we could still be friends...

.:Normal POV:.

Odd walked over to Lia and Yumi. "Hello ladies!" he said, smiling at the two.

Yumi smiled back, but Lia kept silent.

He looked confused. "You okay Lia?"

She looked up at him. "Odd, can I talk to you in private?"

He nodded. "Sure." She took his hand and led him to another spot on the deck, away from everyone else.

They both leaned against the railing facing each other. "Odd? Are you mad at me?"

He chuckled and looked out at the ocean. "Now, Lia. Why would I be mad at you?"

She shifted nervously. "Well, because Abe's going to the dance with me...?"

His face was suddenly serious. He gazed at her. She was looking down at her feet, afraid of what he would say to her.

Odd reached out and tilted her chin up so she could see his face. His eyes were so full, so full of love, compassion, and understanding. "No, Lia. I'm not mad. But when we go there, save me a slow dance okay?"

She smiled lightly and hugged him. "You got that."

The ship's foghorn sounded loudly, signaling that they would be docking soon.

Odd pulled away slowly. "Your boyfriend wouldn't want to catch you like this, would he?" He gave her a small sad smile. "I'll see you later, Lia."

Lia watched after him. _Who do I love?_ she thought, turning to face the ocean.

----------

.:Lia POV:.

We docked at the port in Gettysburg and left to the hotel.

I shared a room with Yumi and Aelita. Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy had their own room. It was fairly large in size, but not quite like the mammoth sized one we had in DC.

There was a small closet off to the side when you entered, and just beyond that, a bathroom. Across from there, was a small sink and coffee maker. In the other part of the room, there was a large sofa and a TV sitting in front of it. Off to the side, there was a door that led to a separate room, and inside, two twin sized beds, a small closet and a dresser with a TV mounted on top.

Me and Aelita got the beds, and Yumi got the sofa bed. I unpacked my stuff and went to get ready for the dinner.

I put on a white long-sleeve shirt on and a baby blue spaghetti strap tank on top of it. I pulled out a faded blue miniskirt and put it on. After that, I fastened a white wristband on my arm, and put on white flip-flops.

I came out of the bathroom and greeted my fellow roomies. Yumi wore a white halter top and a black skirt flowing loosely to her knees, along with a black jacket and black sandals. Aelita wore a white shirt with a pink jacket, a khaki miniskirt, and pink heels.

"Ready to go, ladies?" I asked, smiling brightly.

Yumi linked an arm through mine and Aelita's. "Let's go and fetch our boys!" she said giggling softly.

We stepped outside and bumped into someone. I fell flat on my butt, as did Yumi and Aelita.

"Oww..." I winced in slight pain.

"Need help?" A hand was offered to me and I gladly took it. The figure pulled me up and smiled. It was Odd. He looked cute wearing a purple-ish button down polo shirt and baggy jeans.

I grinned. "Thanks."

"No prob." He turned around and left.

I helped Yumi and Aelita up and we continued our trek to the bus.

Abe met me outside and gave me a small peck on the cheek. He looked gorgeous wearing a black polo shirt and khaki cargos. I walked with him to the bus and sat down next to him.

----------

We arrived at the dinner place. It was actually a fancy restaurant. We got our own private section and a DJ too.

Abe grabbed a table near the dance floor. A few minutes later, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd joined us.

.:Odd POV:.

I sat down at the table nearest to the dance floor, in between

There was salad and calamari for appetizers. It was _soooo_ good. I stuffed my mouth full of that stuff. Then, for a main course, there was a choice of spaghetti or fettuccini alfredo (sp?). I got spaghetti, and it was DELICIOUS. I have never tasted such good food before!

Then, we ate dessert, a strawberry cheesecake. Aelita didn't like it, so I ate her portion too.

When everyone was done eating, the DJ spoke up. "Okay people, hit the dance floor!" A song with a fast beat started up. Abe whispered something to Lia, and the two headed to the dance floor. Soon enough, I was the only one left sitting on the table.

I watched Lia, dancing in time to the music. With _him._ They all danced to a few more songs when a slow number started up. Lia weaved out of the crowd and came for me.

"You ready to dance Odd?"

I smiled one of my trademark smiles. "I'd love to."

I reached my hand out and took hers. We were about to walk to the dance floor when a hand was roughly placed on my shoulder, stopping me from walking any further.

I spun around and found Abe glaring at me.

I grinned at him. "Hello, Abe. Can I help you?"

He shoved me away. "Yeah. I'd like to dance with Lia."

I regained my footing and stepped forward. "She promised me a slow dance, and so now I'm getting one!"

He pushed me aside and stepped up to Lia. "Let's dance, baby. C'mon."

Lia rushed to my side, because I fell to the floor. "Not now Abe. I want to dance with Odd."

"Are you alright?" she asked, pulling me up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I glared at Abe.

Lia pulled me away. "C'mon Odd. We don't want any trouble."

I nodded reluctantly and walked with her to the dance floor.

.:Lia POV:.

I was so worried. Abe was on the brink of starting a fight with Odd.

I placed my hands around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

_Hello, good morning, how you do?_

_What makes your risin' sun so new?_

_I could use a fresh beginning too_

_All of my regrets are nothing new_

_So this is a way, that I say I need you_

_This is a way_

_This is a way _

I stared into his deep green eyes (I know they're not really green, but I think it suites Odd...) and felt myself getting lost in them. They were so beautiful...

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen..." he said, gazing down on me.

I smiled. "Thank you. Your eyes are gorgeous too."

He chuckled and cupped my cheek. "Thank you. For everything. Even this dance I'm sharing with you. You make me feel like I'm the luckiest guy alive."

_That I'm learning to breathe_

_I'm learning to crawl_

_I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall_

_I'm living again, awake and alive_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

He inched toward me and slowly brought my face to his, until his lips finally met mine.

It was incredible. Like a new force had washed over me. Oh God, he smells good. Mmm...must be the cologne... He kissed me passionately, intimately. I moaned lightly. It was too incredible to explain. Why did I never feel like this around Abe?

_Hello, good morning, how you been?_

_Yesterday left my head kicked in_

_I never, never thought that_

_I would fall like that_

_Never knew that I could hurt this bad_

I just never wanted it to end. The whole world stopped spinning. The song went slower and slower...

He slowly pulled away. I was panting hard. It musta really been good for me to be breathing that hard. I grinned at him and rested my head on his chest.

"You're amazing, Odd..." I whispered, closing my eyes.

_I'm learning to breathe_

_I'm learning to crawl_

_I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall_

_I'm living again, awake and alive_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

_These abundant skies_

_Yeah, abundant skies, yeah_

We swayed slowly in time to the music. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Abe fuming at the two of us. What a sore LOSER! And to top it, Odd was nicer, kinder, gentler, and kissed WAAAY better.

"Lia?"

"Yes, Odd?"

"I...I...I think...I'm in love with you..." he said, holding me away from him slightly, so he could see my face.

I swear, my heart stopped beating at the moment he said those words. Speech had never seemed so important before.

_This is a way that I say I need you_

_This is a way that I say I love you_

_This is a way that I say I'm yours_

_This is a way_

_This is a way_

"I need you Lia. I want to be with you. I want to stay with you and hold you in my arms." He rested his forehead against mine. "Please don't leave me again." A tear slowly made its way down his cheek.

And then, it struck me. The whole time I was with Abe, I had been slowly torturing Odd. And it felt like someone had stabbed my heart.

"Odd...?" I whispered, wiping away his tear. "I won't leave you, Odd."

_That I'm learning to breathe_

_I'm learning to crawl_

_I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall_

_I'm living again, awake and alive_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

_Yes I'm dying to breathe in _

_These abundant skies_

_These abundant skies, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm learning to breathe_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

_Hello, good morning, how you do?_

_How you do?_

_How you do?_

I pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you too, Odd."

I could just see him there, smiling at the words I spoke.

The song suddenly changed to a fast number, and we began dancing in tune to the music.

I smiled at him. "Thank you for telling me."

He winked at me and pulled me to the side. "So does this mean we're an official couple?"

I grinned and pulled him into a kiss. I smiled into the kiss and murmured "Yeah..."

He instantly broke away and grinned from ear to ear. "Let's dance!"

We danced to a few more songs and walked back to our table. Unfortunately, Abe didn't look too happy.

"Where have YOU been?" he boomed.


	10. Nightmares from Fate Part 1

Note: This is Anime Bubbles' Story! I am "adopting" it. I will be writing the next chapter where she left off.

**gOOD tIMES fASHO'**

**By: Anime Bubbles  
**  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: **Nightmares from Fate Pt. 1

"I am not a piece of property Abe. You can't tell me what to do! If I want to dance with Odd, then I will," said Lia, her temper raging.

Abe was furious. He had just lost his girl to Odd.

"This is all you fault you piece of crap! You're gonna pay for this!" exclaimed Abe, throwing a punch at Odd.

Odd stumbled backwards, trying to gain composure from the hit.

Everyone gasped. Lia rushed over to Odd. "Odd, are you alright?" she asked helping him up.

He nodded and turned to face Abe. "Lia is not just some sort of prize. Nothing will change, even if you beat the crap outta me. She can choose whoever she wants."

Abe ignored everything he said and kicked him. "Shut the fuck up! What I want, I get! And I want Lia, so I WILL have her, and you can't stop me." He threw another punch at Odd, causing him to fall to the ground.

Odd pulled himself up and scowled. "You just aren't gonna give up, are you?"

Abe smirked. "Nah. I think I'm gonna toy with you a bit first."

"Go to hell you faggot! (A/N: O.o) You don't deserve someone like Lia!" yelled Odd.

He rushed forward and threw a flurry of punches, each hitting its target dead-on.

Abe crouched down holding his stomach, gasping for air.

Odd took several steps back and pulled off a roundhouse kick and hit Abe square on the head.

Abe fell down and cried out in pain.

"Have you had enough, Abe?" asked Odd, folding his arms across his chest.

Abe growled and slammed his fist on the ground. He got up and punched Odd, resulting in a black eye.

Both boys were breathing heavily. Odd frowned. "Abe, I don't want to hurt you."

Abe smirked. "Don't worry. You won't." He tried to kick Odd, but missed. He threw his fist forward, but was blocked again.

Odd ran forward and punched Abe several times and kicked him, sending Abe flying into a table.

He sighed. Abe just wasn't going to give up.

Just that moment, the headmaster came. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked, fully pissed.

Odd groaned. They were gonna get in some MAJOR trouble.

Abe got up in a rage and hit Odd on his stomach.

Odd stumbled backwards, with the wind knocked out of him.

"Stop it Abe!" shouted the headmaster. "You too Odd."

Ulrich pulled Odd up. "You okay? Those were some severe hits."

He nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

Ulrich smiled. "No prob."

The headmaster went over to Abe. "Did you start the fight?"

Abe growled in frustration. "Yeah, I did. Got a problem?"

"This is an OUTRAGE. Come with me. And Odd? Tomorrow I will speak with you. For now, we will pretend this never happened."

Abe walked off with the headmaster.

Lia rushed to Odd and hugged him. "Odd, you scared me. Are you alright?"

He pulled away from her slowly. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Lia smiled back and kissed him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

-----

- -Next day in Yumi, Lia, and Aelita's Room- -

It was a brand new day. The sun was peeking over the clouds, and the skies were so blue. Someone, however, didn't like the jovial morning.

Yumi moaned in annoyance of the sunlight streaming in the room. She twisted and turned, but the sun rays had covered her entire figure.

She placed her hand on her forehead, pushing away stray hairs and tucking them behind her ear. She lazily climbed out of bed and walked slowly into the bathroom to do her "business".

Slowly but surely, she made her way to the other room, where Aelita and Lia were sleeping.

Yumi shook Aelita awake, as Aelita was a light sleeper.

However, Lia wouldn't be too easy.

"Ugh...Aelita, why don't you call the guys' room and tell them to bring some food over here. That'll wake Lia up," said Yumi.

Aelita smiled. "Good idea." And with that, she left.

A few moments later, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita all walking, each carrying a bundle food.

Odd smiled. "Hey Yumi! Is Lia awake yet? We got mozzarella sticks, waffles, bacon, biscuits, eggs, and ham."

Yumi smiled back. "She better wake up soon otherwise you'll eat it all."

He grinned mischievously. "I should eat it all, huh...?"

Ulrich chuckled. "I got an idea. Why don't you wave a piece of bacon in front of her nose?"

Aelita smiled. "I'll get the bacon!"

She grabbed a piece of bacon and rested it close to Lia's nose.

Lia began to fidget a bit and wrinkled her nose a couple of times. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned.

She slowly sat up and gave a weak smile. "G'morning..."

Aelita grinned and gave her the bacon. "C'mon and eat up before Odd eats it all!"

Lia grinned and got out of bed.

-----

When everyone had their share of breakfast, they went out to the bus, to get ready to tour the Gettysburg battlefield.

.:Yumi POV:.

We left at about 10 AM, after Odd and Abe had a little 'talk' with the headmaster. When we get back to Kadic, he and Abe are suspended for two days.

I sat next to Ulrich on the bus, with Lia and Aelita behind us and Odd and Jeremie across.

Ulrich put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I smiled and placed my head on his chest.

"Tired?" he asked.

I nodded and snuggled closer to him.

About an hour later, we got to the Gettysburg Museum. Our tour guide showed us to the Electric Map, where they mapped out the movements and locations of the two armies during the battle of Gettysburg.

It was pretty boring. All you see are colorful, blinking dots moving around on a giant platform. Blech.

After that, we got back on the bus and went to the actual site of the battle. Pretty much a gigantic field out in the middle of nowhere with memorials dotting here and there.

We came to a tower shaped structure which you can climb up and see the entire area. But there's a catch—climb up the gazillion steps on it.

"Do you guys wanna go up there?" asked Odd, pointing to the tower.

"Yep. It looks like fun!" I said.

Jeremie nodded. "The tour guide said it's got an amazing view up there."

Lia smiled. "Then let's go."

It was COLD up there. We climbed up the steps, and made our way up. It was waaaaayyyy WINDY. Ohmigosh. It felt like I was gonna fly off the tower if I didn't hold on the railing.

But, all in all, it was worth it. The view _was_ amazing. You can see rolling hills of green and yellow, with the occasional car passing by.

Ulrich came up to me and placed his arms around me, as I was shivering.

"You look cold," he said.

"Yeah. I left my jacket on the bus," I responded.

We stood on the south side of the tower with the rest of the group.

Aelita smiled. "The sunset is so beautiful."

Odd looked around. "Sunset? At 11? Where do you see it?"

Aelita pointed to a certain region. "Right there. Don't you see it?"

Jeremie chuckled. "Aelita, that's a billboard."

She blushed. "Oops..."

I smiled. Aelita was so naïve.

Ulrich kissed the top of my head. "C'mon. Let's go. Everyone else is going down."

I followed him down the steps.

-----

Later, we went to an area called Devil's Den. It was a site full of huge boulders and rocks you could climb up and down. It was awesome.

We all climbed one of them and sat down, basking in the sun.

Lia and Odd, however, were a bit more adventurous and attempted to climb several other boulders with steep sides. I assumed they were playing tag.

Lia would jump across boulder after boulder, and Odd would try to scramble across each one. _TRY _is the key word, my friend.

He fell down a couple of times, but always got up again as a result of Lia's teasing him.

After that, we left to a place called Market square, full of places to eat and shop.

It was about noon, so all our stomachs were grumbling. We ate a deli place called 'The Cheese Shoppe'. It was DELICIOUS (A/N: OMG. The food there is SOOO awesome!)

Then we left to eat at Baskin Robbins, and after that, we went back on the bus.

Later, we went back to the hotel to get some rest, freshen up, etc.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" asked Odd.

We were all in the guys' room.

"Let's play a game!" suggested Lia.

"Yeah, but what?" asked Jeremie. "Cards?"

"Nah. Too boring..." I said.

Ulrich smiled mischievously. "Let's play spin the bottle..."

Aelita grinned. "I'll go invite other people to come and play!"

She quickly got up and left.

Odd got up and grabbed a ketchup bottle from one of the cabinets.

A few minutes later, lots of people started filing in.

We all went into the main room and sat in a circle.

.:Normal POV:.

Aelita reached out for the bottle. "I get to go first. Now here are the rules. If you spin and it's a member of the opposite gender, you have to kiss that person. If it's same gender, then you get to dare the person to do something. Everyone clear?"

The group nodded.

Aelita smiled. "Alrightie then...here we go..."

She twirled the bottle with his fingers and it began to spin.

A few seconds later, the bottle started to go slower and slower...until it stopped and landed on a boy...


	11. Nightmares from Fate Part 2

Note: This is Anime Bubbles' Story! I am "adopting" it. I will be writing the next chapter where she left off.

**gOOD tIMES fASHO'**

**By: Anime Bubbles  
**  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: **Nightmares from Fate Pt. 2

.:Aelita POV:.

Well, at first the bottle looked like it was gonna stop on Herb, but it turned a wee bit more, and so, I had to kiss Theo.

I started to panic. Oh boy, what's Jeremie gonna think? What if I actually _like_ the kiss? And, I mean, come ON! Jer's my boyfriend! I will never forgive myself for this.

"Well, Aelita, looks like you have to kiss Theo..." said a sniggering Sissy. _Why did I even invite her in the first place?_ I thought, confused with my reasons.

Theo slowly walked over to me, cupped my cheek and brought my face to his, until his lips came in contact with mine.

I felt a new surge of force rush through me. His tongue collided with mine and his arms found their way around my waist. I pulled myself closer to him and slid my arm around his neck, my hand playing with his hair. It was exhilarating, a feeling that I didn't want to go away.

But it suddenly subsided when my thoughts drifted to another boy who was watching us, and who didn't look too happy. Jeremie.

I reluctantly pulled away and smiled at Theo, blushing profusely.

He smiled back and winked at me. Then he walked back to his seat.

The rest of the game was merely a daze. I couldn't think of anything else but that one kiss Theo gave me. The sensation of his touch was still tingling on my lips.

I couldn't help but feel guilty about acting and thinking this way. I was already taken. Literally.

My first relationship with any guy was this one I shared with Jeremie. And I didn't want it to be screwed. I loved him a lot, but now I find myself day dreaming of someone else. And that gives me something to worry about.

But the thing that scared me the most, was the fact that I wanted to kiss _him_ again...

----

- -Next Day- -

.:Normal POV:.

Aelita woke up early the next morning, still thinking of the kiss Theo gave her. She yawned climbed out of bed.

Dragging her feet on the carpet, she slowly made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. She twisted the knob and turned it on. She jumped slightly at the temperature, but quickly adjusted to it.

For a moment, she just stood there, confused and dazed. _Life is too pressuring..._

----

After breakfast, they all left to go to Jamestown.

There, they explored colonial life and learned about the lifestyles back then.

A few hours later, they left to a shopping district near the area to get food, souvenirs, and other items worth purchasing.

"Let's go to Starbuck's!" said Yumi, her hand intertwined with Ulrich's.

Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Lia, and Ulrich all nodded as they turned into the shop.

Odd and Lia grabbed a table, while Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi went to get the drinks.

.:Aelita POV:.

The four of us got in line and waited for our turn. I watched the person in front of us, as he looked vaguely familiar. He turned around and smiled at me.

_Oh God, not him..._ I thought. Yep, it was Theo.

Theo turned back around and ordered his drinks. Two white chocolate mocha frappuccinos. My personal favorite.

He grabbed the drinks and made his way over to me. He smiled again and handed me one of them.

"Heard these were your faves. Don't worry, it's on me. Catch ya later Aelita," he said, walking out the door.

I saw Jeremie watching him, burning holes in his back. If looks could kill, Theo would be dead 10 times over.

Yumi nudged me slightly. "What was that all about?" she whispered.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "No idea."

I walked away, as I already had my drink, and met Odd and Lia at the table. I sat next to Lia, who was sitting across from Odd.

"How'd you get your drink so fast?" asked Odd.

I shrugged. "Theo got it for me."

Lia raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical. "Theo?"

I shook my head. "Don't ask why. I have no idea either."

Odd smiled. "I think I know why."

I glanced at him. "Why?"

He folded his arms across his chest. "You're not that stupid Aelita. C'mon, think."

I thought for a moment, but nothing came to me. Unless of course Theo knew I liked him, and he took some pity on me, but I doubt that was the case.

Odd sighed. "I think he likes you Aelita."

I gasped. Why would he like me? Me, the pink haired freak. For all I know about earth, pink is not a natural hair color. But pink IS my natural hair color. Ah, the benefits of once being a computer program...

I shook my head. "No way. He could never like me."

Lia grinned. "I think you like him too..." she said, giggling slightly.

I blushed slightly. "Nu-uh. I have a boyfriend already, and I love HIM."

Lia shook her head. "That's what I said too, with the Abe and Odd incident. You may love Jeremie, that doesn't mean you don't love Theo."

I sighed and looked down at my drink.

She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Make sure you know who you really love, otherwise you're just toying with both Jeremie and Theo's affections."

Soon enough, Jeremie, Yumi, and Ulrich came with another batch of drinks. The topic of my liking Theo was immediately disbanded, as we started up a conversation on missing home.

----

Later, we left to go to the arcade, where Jeremie and Ulrich were playing VirtuaCop, Lia and Odd playing Tekken 2, and Yumi and me playing Jurassic Park.

"So what was all that about Theo?" she asked, focusing on the game.

I sighed. "I have absolutely no idea. Lia and Odd think he likes me, and that I like him back. But that would be horrible of me to do so to Jeremie."

She smiled. "We've all been through that, Aelita."

I gasped as I shot a Velociraptor. "What do I do?"

Yumi growled in frustration, knowing she would die soon. "Well, Aelita, just follow your heart. Knowing you, you'll probably end up with the right guy."

I groaned inwardly. That the thing I was worried about. Loving the right guy. Maybe I liked Theo for all the wrong reasons. Did I even like him? Wah, this is all too confusing.

We both stepped out of the booth at the end of the game and went over to find Jeremie and Ulrich.

Yumi went up to him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Hey," she said cheekily.

He smiled. "Hey," he said, enveloping her in a huge bear hug. I smiled and left the two to their privacy.

I walked around looking for Jeremie. I found him playing a game with some girl I had never seen before. She had dark pink hair, like mine, and looked almost exactly like I did.

_Who is that? And what is she doing? _I thought, slowly walking over to them.

I stopped dead in my tracks though, when I saw her lean over to Jeremie and kiss him on the cheek.


	12. Nightmares from Fate Part 3

Note: This is Anime Bubbles' Story! I am "adopting" it. I will be writing the next chapter where she left off.

**gOOD tIMES fASHO'**

**By: Anime Bubbles  
**  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: **Nightmares from Fate Pt 3

Aelita walked up to Jeremie and tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, can I talk to you for a sec?"

His smile faltered a bit. "Aelita, can't you see we're busy? We almost beat the game."

She nodded slowly. "Whatever." She turned around to walk away.

Taelia smiled. "Hi, I don't believe I've ever met you before. What's your name?"

She turned back around. "I'm Aelita. And you would be...?"

"Name's Taelia. What's your relationship with Jeremie?"

Aelita smiled. "He's my boy—" She suddenly stopped halfway in her speech.

"Aelita, are you alright?" asked Jeremie, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, scowling. "He happens to be my ex-boyfriend."

Jeremie's eyes grew huge. "E—ex?"

Aelita nodded solemnly. "Yes. Ex. See you two around." She sighed and walked away.

Jeremie turned to Taelia. "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

She nodded, and he walked away, following Aelita.

"Aelita, come back!"

She stopped. "What Jeremie?"

He stopped right behind her and placed an arm around her waist. "Why?" he breathed into her ear.

She trembled slightly in pleasure. "Isn't it simple enough? We obviously like other people, so might as well break up..."

He looked slightly puzzled and let go of her. "Other people?"

She turned to face him. "Do I have to spell it out for you? You like Taelia."

He folded his arms across his chest. "_I _like Taelia. What about you, huh? You like Theo."

She scowled. "At least I don't flirt with him and ignore my boyfriend when he wants to talk."

He threw his hands up in the air. "What is your PROBLEM, Aelita? We just wanted to get the high score. Doesn't mean you have to be so pissy about it. What, are you jealous?"

Aelita's face grew hard. "I am FAR from jealous, Jer. _I _should be asking _you _why YOU'RE jealous. Look, Theo merely bought me a drink. You don't have to get all psyched and think I'm cheating on you."

Jeremie scowled. "I. Am. So. Not. JEALOUS!"

She looked him straight in the eye. "I don't give a damn. It's over. And now that you're my EX-boyfriend, I won't NEED to give a damn. So step OFF!"

She turned away and left.

Jeremie just stood there, shocked as hell. _It happened, it actually happened. She broke up with me_, he thought.

He shook his head and walked back to Taelia.

He resumed the game.

"You alright?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "Yep, I'm fine," he replied, winking at her.

Aelita wandered along the streets, alone, looking for a place to shop.

She walked by a store full of skateboards and such and decided to stop by out of curiosity.

She walked inside and was greeted by walls full of boards hung up, shelves full of accessories, and equipment further into the back.

She strolled around and bumped into Theo.

She smiled. "Hey."

Theo smiled back. "Hey. Whatcha doing here?"

"Oh, I was just looking around. This place looked interesting enough, so I figured I'd take a look. You?"

"I wanted to check it out too. You skate?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips.

She shook her head. "Nah. Looks too dangerous."

He chuckled. "It's not _that _bad. I should know. Broke an arm twice. That's all."

Aelita giggled slightly. "Well, anyway, I never got to thank you, so thanks for the drink."

Theo blushed. "It was no problem. Hope your boyfriend didn't get too mad..."

She sighed and looked at the floor. "We broke up."

He looked puzzled. "Just right now?"

"Yep. It just wasn't working out."

He hugged her. "Oh, I'm sorry. You wanna go get an ice cream or something?"

She smiled slightly. "Yeah. I'd like that. You know, you don't have to be so nice to me."

He pulled away. "I can't resist being nice to such a beautiful girl like you."

She blushed slightly and grinned sheepishly.

He continued. "Jeremie's crazy for letting go of you. C'mon, I'll cheer you up."

She smiled and took hold of his hand. They walked out of the store hand-in-hand to an ice cream stand, just across the street.

Theo smiled at the man. "Hi. Can I have a rocky road ice cream scoop on a cone, and also a chocolate scoop on a cone, please? (I know that sounded kinda awkward, but eh, I don't really care...)"

The big jolly man smiled back and said, "Hang on a sec, okay?"

Theo nodded.

Moments later, the man handed Theo the two cones after he had paid for the ice cream.

Theo smiled and handed Aelita the ice cream as they walked down the street.

"So, how you like the trip so far?" asked Theo.

Aelita shrugged. "It was okay, but I really miss France. That's all."

He nodded. "Yeah. Same here. I also miss my family..."

Jeremie smiled. Taelia was looking around the souvenir store, looking for something suitable to find for her parents.

"How about this?" she asked, holding up a keychain.

He shook his head. "Nah, too expensive."

She smiled and nodded. "Good point." She took hold of his hand and pointed to another store. "Let's go there."

Jeremie blushed and squeezed her hand. "Okay." He smiled inwardly, knowing how jealous Aelita would be.

Aelita and Theo had long ago finished their ice cream and her walking out of a store full of souvenirs.

Theo slung his arm around Aelita's shoulders casually and smiled at her.

She smiled back and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for this day. It's been a lot of fun."

He blushed and grinned cheekily. "It's nothing. Besides, you looked like you could use some cheering up."

Aelita leaned against his shoulder contently smiling, until her eyes came in contact with Jeremie's.

The two couples were in front of each other.

She plastered on a fake smile. "Hello, Jeremie, Taelia."

Jeremie scowled slightly. "Hey."

Both Taelia and Theo noticed the tension in the air and grew nervous.

Theo grinned slightly. "Uh...we were just about to go, right Aelita?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah. See you two around."

Taelia nodded. "Uh… yeah. Bye guys!"

The two couples walked off in opposite directions and didn't dare look back at each other...


	13. The Night Is Young

Note: This is Anime Bubbles' Story! I am "adopting" it. I will be writing the next chapter where she left off.

**gOOD tIMES fASHO'**

**By: Anime Bubbles  
**  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: **Major Shock o.O

(This takes place during the Jeremie and Aelita feud. Ulrich, Yumi, Lia, and Odd are in a corner of the arcade.)

Yumi walked up to Ulrich and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Hey."

He smiled at her. "Hey."

Odd and Lia laughed. "So friggin sappy..." said Lia, giggling.

Ulrich glared at them. "Shut up. You guys know you do the EXACT same thing too."

She blushed and looked away. Ulrich smirked. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Odd smiled and took hold of Lia's hand. "C'mon, Lia. Let's go shopping."

The couple walked away.

Yumi smiled and wrapped her arms around Ulrich's neck. "Finally..."

He grinned. "Yeah, I know what you mean," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good," she whispered in a soft, sensual voice and she lightly pressed a kiss to his lips.

Her tongue teased his lips and immediately, his mouth opened and met the teasing of her tongue. He pulled her towards him. His hand traced the curves of her body, making her moan softly in the kiss. This felt so good, so right, she wanted more.

Ulrich's mischievous side took over and he let his hand travel lower until he lightly pinched her ass.

Yumi gasped and let go of him, blushing. "Ulrich!" she scolded playfully.

Ulrich smirked and wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "You know you liked it."

She bit her lip and blushed profusely, knowing she _did_ like it.

"What if I did?" she asked, poking her finger on his nose.

"Then I'd do it again..." he replied, wrapping his arms around her.

She giggled and smiled to herself.

"What?" asked Ulrich, puzzled.

Yumi wiggled out of his grasp and held his hand, dragging him out of the arcade. "Lets go SHOPPING!" she exclaimed, punching the air.

Ulrich groaned and slapped his face. "Fine."

Ulrich was now carrying three HUGE boxes, and five different shopping bags, and still managed to hold Yumi's hand.

"Ulrich, thank you SoOoOoOoO much for holding my stuff!" squealed Yumi.

"I didn't choose to, you forced me," mumbled Ulrich under his breath.

Yumi glared daggers at him. "_What did you say?_"

Ulrich shrunk back. "Uhh...uh...NOTHING! I was just telling you how much I enjoy holding all these packages for you!"

She smiled. "Good. That's more like it."

Ulrich sighed in relief.

"Hey what's that?" asked Yumi, pointing to something.

Ulrich groaned inwardly, praying it wasn't a new outfit. He turned his head toward the thing she was pointing at.

Or, rather, WHO she was pointing at. Ulrich's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

Yumi reacted the exact same way.

"Is Jeremie _actually _with Taelia and fighting with Aelita?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Ulrich nodded very slowly.

They watched as Jeremie and Taelia walked off in an opposite direction from Theo and Aelita.

Ulrich and Yumi made their way to Theo and Aelita, as they were closer.

Yumi forced a smile. "Hey guys!"

Ulrich did the same, but merely nodded.

Aelita smiled back. "Hey. I would like to introduce you to my new boyfriend, Theo."

Theo smiled and waved. Yumi and Ulrich, however, fainted (anime style, okie?).

Yumi, after recovering from the shock, spoke up. "Oh, well?"

Aelita grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you. We'll see you guys later, okay?"

Yumi could only nod, as she watched the couple walk off together, holding hands.

"Oi..." said Ulrich, rubbing his head. "What a surprise, eh?"

"Yeah. C'mon, we gotta find Lia and Odd, and see if they know anything," she said, running off.

"Wait up, Yumi! You seemed to have forgotten I am carrying all YOUR stuff!" he replied, struggling to balance all the items.

Yumi gasped and blushed as she ran back to Ulrich. "I'm sorry. I'll walk."

"Phew..."


	14. Doubt in the Heart

Note: This is Anime Bubbles' Story! I am "adopting" it. I will be writing the next chapter where she left off.

**gOOD tIMES fASHO'**

By: Anime Bubbles  


* * *

**Chapter 14: **Doubt in the Heart 

"_Hey, c'mon. Let's head back to the bus," said Jeremie, holding Aelita in his arms._

_She hugged his arms tighter. "I wanna sleep," she mumbled, resting her head on his chest._

_They were sitting together under a tree, Jermie's arms around Aelita, as she sat on the ground in between his legs._

_Jeremie rested his head against the trunk and sighed, smiling happily. He shifted and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Aelita..."_

_She smiled slightly and lifted her head to meet his eyes with her own. "I love you too," she whispered softly, as she kissed his cheek._

_Jeremie smiled back and rested his head back on the trunk of the tree._

Jeremie looked away sadly. Oh how he missed the beautiful scent of his beloved Aelita. How he missed his darling, the one he first fell in love with. Now he was stuck with her look-alike, Taelia.

**AHHH!** There it is! The horror of her teeth!

He looked at her smiling face.

"You okay, Jer?" she asked.

He nodded, forcing out a smile. "Yeah, I'm good."

She raised her eyebrow slightly, but shook her head, as if to reassure herself. "Whatever. Tell me which shirt looks cuter, the maroon (is she maroon? lol, I forgot...) one or the pink one?"

"The pink one," he replied absentmindedly, the shirts vaguely reminding him of two certain girls.

'Oh Aelita,' he thought. 'What have to done to me?'

Aelita smiled as she walked hand in hand with Theo. She watched the flashing and dancing lights at the front of each store, and thought in wonder how much money it cost to have them all.

"How much does it usually cost to run a store like this one?" she asked, pointing to a store full of electronics.

Theo stared at her and shook his head smiling. "Sometimes, Aelita, I wonder where you come up with these questions. And, well, I don't know how much."

'I bet Jeremie would know,' she thought sadly.

They continued on and stopped by a balloon vendor.

Theo smiled and bought a pink dog-shaped one. He smiled.

"Here you go. A pink version of your favorite animal," he handed it to her, proud that he bought something for her.

Aelita stared at it in a weird way. "Dogs aren't my favorite animal."

Theo shrugged. "Eh, whatever. At least I got you something, right?"

She raised an eyebrow, but took hold of it anyway.

'Jeremie would know my favorite animal. They are TIGERS for heaven's sake! How lame could this boy get?' she thought angrily.

She scowled slightly, but quickly shook it off. 'Theo is STILL ten times better than Jeremie.'

Still though, she could hear a voice in the back of her head.

'You still love him...'

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Lia all walked side-by-side to the nearest ice cream shop, which happened to be Baskin Robbins.

Odd smiled. "Let's get some FOOD!" he said happily, opening the door.

Ulrich smirked and replied, "His first priority is his stomach."

Yumi giggled softly, and followed Ulrich into the store.

Lia and Odd stood in line, while Yumi and Ulrich settled into a booth.

A little while later, Odd and Lia came back with the ice cream and slid into the same booth as Yumi and Ulrich.

"So did you guys hear?" asked Yumi, licking a small drop off her cone.

"Hear what?" asked Lia.

"Aelita and Jer broke up. She's with Theo now. And Jeremie's with Taelia."

Odd nearly choked on his ice cream. "No WAY! Seriously?"

Ulrich nodded sadly. "It's pretty sad, isn't it? I know for a fact they still love each other, but they're just too proud to admit it."

Lia sighed. "Oh wow. I really thought the two were gonna stay together forever. Guess not."

Yumi smiled. "You got a little bit of ice cream on your lip, Ulrich."

Ulrich cocked his head funny. "Really? Where is it?"

Yumi slowly slid her tongue across her lip. "Right...there..." she said, stopping at a certain point. "Just do this," she continued, licking her lip again.

Ulrich just stared at her tongue, slowly gliding across the surface of her lip. He growled deep within his chest, longing to her his lips upon hers again.

"Uhh...Ulrich? Yoo-hoo. Eh, whatever, I'll get it off for you." Yumi reached for the napkin and brushed his lips with the napkin gently.

Ulrich grinned slightly. "Thanks."

She grinned back. "No problem."

Lia giggled. "Well, now, if we're all done flirting, let's head back to the bus now."

Yumi and Ulrich blushed slightly and gathered up their stuff, presumably to leave.

The two couples walked out the store and strolled in the direction of the bus.

'Hmm...Cherry Blossom Park. Nice name,' thought Aelita, as she stared out the window of the bus.

She stared in pure awe as the bus rolled to a stop. Her eyes remained glued to the scene in front of her.

Luscious green hills rolled across the land. Japanese cherry trees dotted around the area. The park seemed so lively, with the squirrels and chipmunks chatting, the birds singing and the wind rustling the leaves of the trees.

Aelita smiled as she stepped outside. The gentle breeze blew across her face as she exhaled a small cloud of smoke. She wrapped her jacket around herself tighter and put on her scarf.

She walked towards the tour guide, as did many other students.

"Students, this is the very park where Abraham Lincoln spent his days when he needed rest (pfft. Yeah right. That was made-up by yours truly). Feel free to roam the area. Be back at about 5, and then we'll head back to the hotel."

Aelita smiled to herself as she wandered the park, marveling at the pink blossoms floating softly to the ground. (Picture a cobblestone path with benches on either side. Around you is very, VERY green grass, and trees surrounding the area, with little pink blossoms flying everywhere. :sigh: How pretty...)

Two arms rested themselves around her waist and someone nestled his mouth into the crook of her neck.

"Hey baby..." said Theo, nibbling softly.

She sighed happily, and tilted her head back slightly, allowing him more access.

He grinned and let her go. His lips brushed softly against her cheek as he spun her around to face him.

"How's my darling?" asked Theo, enveloping her in a hug.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Just peachy."

He chuckled softly and let go of her.

She stared into his deep chocolate eyes and leaned closer to him as he did the same.

Her lips softly traveled over his as the kiss become more intense. Aelita moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and her hands playing with the hairs on the back of his head.

"Ahem."

Aelita broke off the kiss as turned in the direction of the voice.

'Eek...' she thought as she looked at Jim.

Theo dropped his arms from her waist and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhh...hey Jim."

Jim crossed his arms over his chest and grinned evilly (like he always does). "Do you two not understand the rule 'Do not display any type of public affection' at all?"

Theo sighed. "Yes sir, sorry sir. We got carried away."

"If I catch you two doing that ever again, I will make sure you both get detention for a week." Jim nodded to the couple and walked away.

Aelita blushed slightly. "I'm sorry."

Theo shrugged. "It's okay." And he walked away.

Aelita fumed behind him. "When I said sorry, I meant for you to say, 'No, it's my fault. I'M sorry.' But NoOoOoOoO."

She gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth, hoping Theo didn't hear her. She sighed in relief when she saw him in the distance.

"Phew. Good thing he didn't hear me."

"Who?" asked a voice behind her.

She spun around and turned to face Jeremie and Taelia.

She frowned. "None of your business."

Jeremie scowled. "Geez. I was just trying to be nice."

"Well, it wasn't very nice, now was it?"

Jeremie unlatched his hand from Taelia's. "You know what? I am getting sick of this! You are CONSTANTLY obsessing over Theo, even though he's a DIMWIT, and he has no idea what's going on, except the fact that he parades over your mouth every chance he gets!"

"WHY the FREAK would YOU care. Of all people in the world, you just HAD to be jealous over the fact that I'm with Theo. And I KNOW you are, Jer, so don't mask it, okay? You are just a BIG FREAKIN GEEK, with NOTHING in his brain except Taelia."

"Well, gee, at least I'm HUMAN. At least I have a FAMILY, someone to go to when I need help with something. At least I wasn't formed out of a COMPUTER."

Aelita gasped and fought to hold back her tears. That was her one weak spot.

"I didn't NEED help making a MATERIALIZATION code, cuz I am REAL, not a wimpy program found in an alternate world called Lyoko!"

Aelita whimpered slightly as a tear slowly slid down her cheek.

Jeremie cursed loudly and yelled, "I don't deserve this kind of treatment! I get you out of a computer, and you decide to reward me by—"

"JEREMIE, THAT IS ENOUGH!" yelled Taelia. "I have HAD it with your little war between the two of you, and I expect you to end it NOW. And, yes, Jer, I am breaking up with you. Cuz I don't wanna be in this kinda crap that you are with Aelita. Good bye and good RIDDANCE!"

She stormed off leaving a shocked Jeremie, Aelita, and Theo. (Theo slipped in while Aelita and Jeremie were arguing, kay?)

Theo smiled. "Well, Jer, it seems like you and Aelita were in some deeper shit than I thought. I think I'll go now."

Aelita sniffled a bit, and ran off in the opposite direction, towards the pond.

Jeremie slapped his forehead and sought to find Aelita.


	15. Life and Love and Why

Note: This is Anime Bubbles' Story! I am "adopting" it. I will be writing the next chapter where she left off.

**gOOD tIMES fASHO'**

**By: Anime Bubbles**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: **Life and Love and Why

_My love for you is undying._

_I look into your eyes_

_I can tell, even from afar,_

_That's where my eternity lies._

_You sweep me off my feet._

_Each time I see you,_

_My heart skips a beat._

_Nothing else matters,_

_When I'm in your arms,_

_I'm whisked away._

_To a whole new different world,_

_One like no other,_

_And in that small instant,_

_I realize just how much,_

_I really, truly love you…_

Jeremie sighed softly as he walked towards Aelita. He stopped when he found her sitting on the ground throwing rocks into the pond, the ducks squawking loudly each time she did.

Jeremie chuckled and sat down next to her. She sat still, unflinching, not turning to greet him or smile or even to say, "Hello."

"I'm sorry," said Jeremie, finally breaking the silence. "I really am," he continued, turning to face her.

Still though, she ignored him. "I don't blame you if you ignore me, 'cause I know I deserve it. But well, I missed you Aelita. And I admit, I was jealous. I was jealous of seeing you in someone else's arms, and jealous because you loved Theo more than me."

Aelita turned her head towards him. She was teary-eyed, exhausted, tired from running. She stood up, picked him up and threw him into the pond.

**LOL! jkjkjk…It seriously was a good idea, but I didn't know where to go from there.**

**Okay, here's the real thing.**

Aelita turned her head towards him. She was teary-eyed, exhausted, tired from running. She stood up and picked up a small stone.

"Sometimes, Jer, I wish I was back in Lyoko. I had no worries, except for the occasional XANA attack. And no matter how bad the situation seemed, we always pulled through." She threw the rock into the pond.

"I wonder what life would be like if I was still there." She turned to face him. "If I had never felt love. Never knew what love meant. And probably never would. Nice life, don't ya think?"

Jeremie stood in front of her and grasped both her hands. "Don't say that, Aelita. I know you don't mean it."

"Do you Jeremie? Do you really?" asked Aelita, looking at him gently.

He looked away and sighed. "No, actually. I don't."

She grinned at him. "That's what I thought. I guess you really don't know everything, eh?"

He chuckled. "No. Not everything."

She nodded slightly. "Can we just be friends? Can we just be on neutral ground?"

Jeremie smiled disappointedly. "I…I suppose so…"

She let go of his hands. "Well then. I hope we will become great friends."

Aelita smiled at him and walked away.

'You might be just a friend to me,' thought Jeremie. 'But I will always be your lover'.

Aelita sobbed as she leaned against the tree, shutting her eyes tightly.

'Why did I do that?' she thought, banging her fist against the tree. 'He was willing to get back together.'

She sniffled and glanced up. 'And I rejected the offer.'

She shook her head. "Always the stubborn one," Aelita whispered silently to herself.

"Yet somehow," she continued, "We'll pull through. Whenever the time is ready."

Ulrich glanced at his watch. He looked at Odd. "I wonder what's taking the girls so long…" he said, pacing around.

Odd smirked. "Dude, you worry too much. Chill, they'll be coming out the bathroom anytime soon."

Ulrich sighed and leaned against the tree. "Right. Okay. Just chill."

"Besides, Yumi's a big girl. She can handle herself, ya know?"

"Right."

Sure enough, Yumi and Lia came out of the bathroom, clutching something tightly in their hands.

Ulrich smiled and walked up to Yumi, giving her a hug. "I was so worried about you."

"Worried?" she asked, pulling away from him.

Ulrich blushed and looked away. "You were taking so long…I thought something happened…"

"Aww…how sweet," said Lia.

"Not as sweet as his!" said Yumi, bringing her hand towards her mouth.

"Sweet as wha—?"

Simultaneously, Yumi and Lia blew baby powder into the boy's faces.

:Blink:Blink:

"Woah…" Yumi and Lia burst out laughing, rolling on the floor.

Ulrich and Odd frowned and gave chase.

Odd tackled Lia into the grass and smiled happily as he tickled her ferociously. She was struggling to keep a straight face, until she finally gave up and burst out laughing.

"Odd -laugh- please, PLEASE –laugh- stop! –laugh- ODD!"

Odd finally released her ad wiped the baby powder off his face.

"That wasn't very nice you know," he said, pouting.

She giggled and pinched his cheeks. "It was so tempting! Me and Yumi found baby powder in the bathroom and decided to blow it into your faces. You were just so cute!"

Odd laid down own the grass and stared up at the clouds, Lia following him. He smiled as he folded his hands behind is head.

"Let's see what kind of clouds we have today!" said Odd, pointing to the sky. Lia giggled. "Okay."

"Ulrich! Stop!" cried Yumi, dashing away from Ulrich.

"NEVER!" he replied, catching her and kissing her neck.

He smirked lightly when he heard her moan. He knew all her sweet spots.

Yumi struggled to get out of his grasp. He smelled like baby powder, and if he kept kissing her, she would smell like it too.

And she HATED baby powder.

Yumi decided to give in and let her hands crawl up his back, feeling every nook and cranny, wondering how she managed to get such a hunk of a man.

"Oh Yumi…" moaned Ulrich. Somehow, her light touches sent him wild.

His lips sought after hers, as he kissed her roughly, letting his tongue into her mouth.

:insert nasty makeout scene:

Yumi pulled away, smiling genuinely when she felt his breath against her cheek.

"You always manage to get such a work outta me, Yumi" said Ulrich, playing with her hair.

She laughed incredulously as she lied down on the grass. "Look who's talking."

Ulrich smirked as he plopped down next to her. "I never thought you had it in you."

She blushed slightly, turning away so he couldn't see.

He rolled her on top of him and nestled his head into the crook of her neck.

"I love you."

"Love ya too."

Jeremie shivered slightly in the wind. He watched in silence as he saw the leaves blow past him.

"Maybe she just doesn't love me anymore…" he said to himself, sighing softly. "I mean, she has no reason not to love me."

He sat on the bench, letting the blossoms float gently on top of him. "I am, after all. A geek."

He let his thoughts drift off as he fell into a short slumber.

Aelita didn't know why she was doing this. She had no idea.

NO IDEA at ALL.

Understand?

It was NOT cos she still had feelings for him, okay? She was JUST trying to be a good friend.

She shook her head smiling.

Earlier, she had seen Jeremie falling asleep on the bench. His head was tipping over, and soon enough, he would fall flat on the floor.

So Aelita decided to be nice and rested his head against her shoulder. She smiled slightly when she heard his slow, steady breathing. He would shift every once in a while, but Aelita didn't mind.

It was nice to be around him. Although it _was _awkward, his presence n any aspect o her life, including now, made her feel complete. So yes. She liked it.

WAIT A SEC.

WOAH…

That was NOT meant to be said!

SHE DID NOT ENJOY IT.

(Yeah. Just keep thinking that Aelita)

Aelita shook all the nonsense out her head and fell asleep as well, her head resting on Jeremie's…

"OKAY STUDENTS. Let's go back to the hotel! After that, we're off to the Amish country!"

The tour guide crammed into the bus, many students following after.

Aelita plunked down into a seat next to Yumi and turned to her side, where she saw Jeremie, who had happened to be sitting in the row across her.

And each glancing toward the other, each smiled slightly, then looked away, as strangers often do, when one is moving off the bus, and the other is moving on…


	16. Some Time Off

**Note: This is Anime Bubbles' Story! I am "adopting" it. I will be writing the next chapter where she left off.**

**gOOD tIMES fASHO'**

**By: aZn dReAmeR xD  
**  
**Chapter 16: Some Time Off  
**

**A/N: Okay, this is where it starts from me, azn dreamer. I don't write as good as Anime Bubbles, but hey, I try…**

* * *

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Sissy fumed. "How could you Daddy! Why did you plan for us to go to such an IDIOTIC place like the Amish country! Ohmigod, they don't even have like, electricity! Or internet service! They don't have damn cars! All they have are STUPID HORSES."

The headmaster shook his head, hoping his severe headache would die down soon. She had been babbling all day long about how it would be so stupid to go to the Amish country.

"Look, honey, the Amish country is a very educational place. Besides, I already made reservations for the-"

"WELL THEN CANCEL THEM! We might as well go see a fantabulous piece of cow crap than come here!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, DAUGHTER, we will see a piece of cow poop. And multiple ones too! Won't it be wonderful?" he said sarcastically.

Sissi growled and stomped out of her father's room into her own. And all the while, he could hear yelling and shouting all the way across the hallway.

* * *

"Okay fellow students, today we shall be learning how to make your own FLOUR!" said the tour guide happily. Various groans and sighs could be heard among the group of students.

The tour guide rolled her eyes. "Come ON you guys, it's not NEARLY that bad. Okay. Grab some on the wheat from over there and start pounding it." She moved all the girls towards a small barn house thingy and led all the guys to the other side. "Girls will be making flour, boys, go follow Jim and do what he says."

Yumi frowned and blew a kiss to Ulrich before leaving. He offered her a genuine smile and waved.

Lia grabbed both her and Aelita and led them to the barrels full of wheat. "So, like, we get our stuff here and them we kill them, right?"

Aelita laughed. "Not quite kill them, but yes, something close to that."

Yumi seized a few and walked to her own spot. She began lashing at the wheat stalks, showing no mercy.

The three girls became aware of another's presence standing next to them.

"Like, ohmigod. Are you actually doing all that crap?"

They all frowned, recognizing the high pitched squeal of the girl's voice.

"Yes, Sissy, we are doing all this crap," replied Yumi, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I just wanted you to know, I got us all a ticket out of this fuck house. You should be grateful."

Lia sighed exasperatedly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever."

Sissy flounced off, obviously going to inform the group of girls next to them about her 'getting a ticket out of a certain fuck house.'

Aelita, Yumi, and Lia all continued pounding the wheat stalks, glad that there was no Sissy to bother them.

The stalks soon became grains of very fine flour and they stopped. Collecting it into a small bin, she took another few stalks and started striking it with her mallet.

Ulrich came up behind Yumi and whispered in her ear, "No need to be such a pissy missy."

Yumi shivered as she felt his warm breath linger over her ear. "I-I am not!"

He smiled and nuzzled her neck, placing his hands on her hips. "Mmm…you smell good…"

She placed her hands on top of his hand leaned into his touch, sighing comfortably.

"God, I missed you," she whispered, planting a small kiss on his chin.

He smiled. "I've only been gone a moment."

"So what are you guys doing? Hunting?"

"Oh, I dunno. I ditched them."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

Ulrich shrugged. "Does it really matter? Me, Odd and Jer all skedaddled away just before Jim started demonstrating how to use a bow and arrow."

Yumi giggled slightly and hugged him. "I love you," she mumbled into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and replied, "Love you more."

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh."

"Shut up already!" growled Lia.

The couple blushed slightly. "Sorry."

* * *

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm kinda glad Sissy talked her Dad out of keeping us in the Amish country," said Jeremie, glancing at Odd who was sitting beside him.

"Yeah. She finally put that big mouth of hers to good use," replied Odd.

"Now, if only a certain someone else could do that too…" muttered Lia, trailing off at the end.

The group, except Odd, burst into fits of laughter. Odd stared oddly at them, wondering what was so funny.

"I don't get it."

"It's okay Odd, you don't need to," said Lia, kissing him on the cheek.

Odd turned her head, and tenderly placed his mouth on hers, deepening the kiss.

Yumi smiled slightly. She saw an approaching Sissy coming their way. "Sissy alert!"

The lovebirds immediately sprang apart and blushed, as Sissy arrived.

"Well, you better all start thanking me now!" Sissy announced.

The group remained silent, each casting their own looks.

"For being a loud-mouthed bitch? Oh yeah, we're gonna start thanking you." Ulrich retorted sarcastically, making the group chuckle.

"I'm serious! In case you haven't heard boys, I got you all out of this idiotic country!" Sissy rolled her eyes.

All three boys raised an eyebrow.

"So where are we going next Sissy? Some big jolly old barn?" Odd snorted, crossing his arms.

"NO!" Sissy barked at him, almost making him jump back a step, "Actually… we're going to Philadelphia."

"Oh yeah, big thrill." Yumi said dryly.

"Ha! You wanna stay here in the Amish country!" Sissy smirked. "I could always tell Daddy you would just LOVE to stay here…"

"NO. I mean, Philadelphia is a GIGANTIC thrill. I would just simply LOVE to go there." Yumi said, trying to keep sarcasm from escaping her mouth.

"I thought so." Sissy smirked, "I would simply love to stay with you all longer, but I believe I must go. We'll be leaving this fucking country tomorrow, hopefully. Toodles!"

"Toodles?" Lia asked, rolling her eyes. "Laaame."

"At least we're going somewhere more exciting than here." Jeremie offered.

"I second that." Aelita said, as she looked at Jeremie.

He blushed and hesitantly took her hand.

She didn't recoil, but gave him a small smile instead.

The group raised an eyebrow, and looked at each other with knowing looks.

"Um, hold on just a second." Lia said, as she walked away from the group and beckoned Yumi to come with her.

"Something's up! Did you see how Jeremie hesitated to take her hand? He usually doesn't hesitate!" Lia hissed.

Yumi laughed. "Sometimes you observe things a little too closely. Yeah, I have a feeling something's up… but love takes its own course."

"So we can't do anything to 'help out love'?" Lia pouted, "We could pull a matchmaking stunt, to try to get them back together!"

"We're not even sure if they broke up!" Yumi said, "Let's straighten the facts out first before we do anything."

"Aw!" Lia cried. "I was hoping for a triple-date or something."

"It'll just have to wait!" Yumi smirked. "We'll talk later okay?"

"Kay." Lia replied, and both headed back to the group.

Ulrich and Odd glanced at them, and then at each other. They knew something was up.

"What was that about?" Jeremie asked, suspiciously.

Both girls noticed the couple's hands were still entwined.

"Ohh nothing." Yumi said, glancing at Lia.

"We'll tell you about it later." Lia replied, saying that directly to Odd and Ulrich.

Everyone looked suspiciously at the two girls.

They just smiled slightly. "See you guys later!" They called out, as they pounced off.

"Wait!" Their boyfriends quickly ran after them.

And Jeremie and Aelita were alone, left in the dust.

* * *

The couple noticed their hands were still entwined.

They quickly separated, blushing.

"Look, Aelita…" Jeremie began, "I- I really like you. And I want us to get back together."

Aelita looked down at the ground. "Jeremie… I really like you too."

Jeremie's face lit up.

"But, I really feel that I need some time… off." Aelita finished.

Almost instantly, Jeremie's face fell.

"I'm sorry Jeremie, but just give me some time kay?"

"But Aelita… if you really do like me, why won't you get back together with me?" Jeremie asked her, his voice breaking a little.

"Jer, I already told you. I need some independent time." Aelita replied, sighing.

Jeremie sighed as well. It felt like he was always the lovesick puppy clinging onto Aelita. Maybe he could use that independent time as well.

"Promise you won't get together with anyone while you have your 'independent time'?" Jeremie teased.

Aelita smiled softly, "Oh I don't know…" She pretended to think, making Jeremie feel anxious.

"Nah, most likely not." Aelita grinned, and Jeremie let out a sigh of relief.

"I should be getting back to the girls. They'll wonder what happened to me." Aelita said.

"Yeah, I should be going back to the guys as well." Jeremie replied. A tiny part of him wanted to stay with though…

"Race you!" Aelita laughed.

"You're on!" Jeremie replied.

Both ran, laughing like there would be no tomorrow…

* * *

"Hey girls." Aelita said, as she opened the door to their room, completely breathless.

Yumi and Lia quickly stopped talking. They didn't want Aelita to know about their suspicions.

"Hey Aelita!" Both girls cried out, ecstatic.

Both girls glanced at each other. Yumi nudged Lia. Lia glared, but asked Aelita nonchalantly, "So, what's up with you and Jeremie?"

"Well-" Aelita began

"Are you still a couple?" Lia pestered again.

Aelita sighed, and began again, "As I was saying, Jeremie wanted us to get back together."

Yumi and Lia leaned forward, listening intently.

"But… well, I need some time alone… I didn't want to get back together yet." Aelita finished.

Yumi nodded sympathetically.

"But-but he wanted to get back together with you! And you just left him in the dust, telling him that you didn't want to get back together yet!" Lia cried.

"I didn't leave him in the dust!" Aelita rolled her eyes, "I like him a lot and all, but just need a time from guys, ya know? After the entire Theo, Jeremie incident, ugh, I need some time off… from guys." She groaned.

"So, like you don't LOVE him? And you need time off from ULRICH and ODD!" Yumi asked, pretending to be shocked and fell on the floor.

Aelita rolled her eyes. "No, I don't love him. I'm in the stages of a little bit more than like. And, NO. I mean from dating! Boyfriends... they are so hard to handle."

"Yeah, you got that right…" mumbled Lia, making her friends giggle.

"So, back onto the subject." Yumi cut in, as she stood up, "How long are you going to stay away from Jeremie? You know you can't resist each other!" Her eyes twinkled.

Aelita blushed, and buried her face in a pillow. "Well… I don't know. It depends."

"Well, I'm gonna go grab a bite. Running makes me hungry. You want anything?" Aelita asked.

"A Sprite will be fine." Yumi said, leafing through a magazine.

"Coke please!" Lia said.

"Kay. Be back in a few minutes." Aelita said, waving to the two girls, as she closed the door.

"Finally." Yumi said, immediately dropping her magazine on the bed.

"What we need here is a little matchmaking stunt!" Yumi announced.

"Duh. You just figured it out?" Lia groaned.

"No, I figured it out after I found out the truth!" Yumi retorted.

"Whatever. Anyways, what's your plan?" Lia asked, rolling over on her bed.

"Get them somewhere cozy. Somewhere totally romantic. Where Aelita will realize her feelings for Jeremie. Then they'll get back together." Yumi said, triumphantly.

"Brilliant! But one problem." Lia replied, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"You're missing the romantic place, the time, the date, blah… and if it's some fancy restaurant, are we like supposed to pitch in or something?"

"Well at least we got the basics!" Yumi retorted, "We can figure the rest out later. I'm exhausted. Who knew matchmaking can get you so tired?"

Lia agreed. "I'm taking a nap…"

By the time Aelita arrived with their drinks they were all fast asleep…

* * *

**Do you guys like it? It was hard thinking all this up. Anyway, review! I'll get the next chappie up soon!**

**-aZn dReAmEr xD**


	17. The Matchmaking Scheme

**gOOD tIMES fASHO'**

**Chapter 17: The Matchmaking Scheme  
**

**By: aZn dReAmEr xD**

**Author's Note: This chappie is dedicated to Aliice, for being an awesome authoress, friend, and thinker-upper! Thanks for helping me think up Yumi and Lia's scheme!

* * *

**

** Next Day, at Dawn**

"Lia! Wake up." Yumi hissed, as sunlight slowly crept in to the girl's room.

"What? Where? Why?" Lia mumbled, clutching her big, fluffy pillow.

"Shh. Not that loud. You'll wake up Aelita!" Yumi whispered.

"Okay, okay. What did you wake me up for!" Lia rolled on her bed, still clutching the pillow.

"We have to think up the matchmaking scheme for Aelita and Jeremie." Yumi replied.

"Ugh. All right, all right.", Lia sighed.

Grabbing a paper and pen, both settled down to think up something.

Around 5 minutes later, both got nothing.

"Um. Let's find a fancy Italian restaurant first." Yumi suggested.

"How about… The Belle Voce?" Lia offered, "It's seriously pricy. And REALLY fancy. There's like candle lights all around, sooo romantic." (A/N: Thanks Ellie!)

"Haha. All right." Yumi nodded.

Lia quickly scribbled it down.

"I got something!" Lia cried, her eyes sparkling.

Yumi nodded, listening intently.

"Okay. We write love notes right? You write for Jeremie, I write for Aelita." Lia smirked, "Then we buy pink roses for Aelita, pretending it was from Jeremie, and put it in front of our door, and have this small, mushy card on it, inviting her to "The Belle Voce". Then, we'll hide behind the plants inside the restaurant, to see if they made up or something. Good?" She looked at Yumi, expecting praise. And that's exactly what she got.

"I LOVE IT." Yumi squealed.

Aelita moaned, rolled over on her bed, but stayed asleep.

Lia grinned, "I thought so. Let's get started, shall we?"

She quickly wrote down all the details, "We'll tell Odd and Ulrich later, right? And the plan will take action tomorrow?"

Yumi smiled. "Lia. You're truly a genius."

"I know." Lia bowed.

"Ughh… I know what?" Aelita yawned, as she sleepily woke up.

"Nothing, Aelita!" The two girls chorused.

Aelita looked at them suspiciously. "All right… if you say so."

She got up, and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Phew, that was close." Yumi breathed a sigh of relief.

Lia agreed, "Ya. Anyways, I can't wait. This plan is like foolproof! No way it can go wrong!"

Oh, Lia, you don't know the half of it.

* * *

**Later…**

"Ulrich! Odd! Over here!" Yumi and Lia shouted simultaneously, as they sat down at their usual booth in the fast food restaurant.

"Ya? Why so excited?" Ulrich asked, as he kissed Yumi on the forehead, and sat down opposite from her, next to Odd.

"We got something to tell you." Lia said, eyeing both of them, "But you have to keep it a secret for a day."

"All right, what is it already?" Odd said, suspiciously.

Yumi and Lia smiled, somewhat like the Cheshire Cat.

"Okay, it's about Jeremie and Aelita."

"Jeremie and Aelita? What about them?"

"Didn't you notice that they broke up?"

"Uh… nope."

Yumi slapped her forehead. Why were boys oblivious to almost everything?

"Well, now you know." Lia said, taking out a folded, crumpled piece of paper in her pocket.

Lia slapped the paper on the middle of the table.

She opened it up, and showed it to the two boys, who were already reading it with interest.

"All right? So what do we have to do? Hide behind the bushes?" asked Ulrich, hopefully.

"You wish! But you can hide in the bushes or something if you want. You guys have to buy the pink roses, and write the mushy note, then put it in front of your door." Yumi replied.

"Okay, we got it. Where are we gonna find that mushy card?"

"It doesn't have to be mushy. Just something like an invite to the "The Belle Voce"."

The boys nodded.

Odd's stomach growled. "Man, I'm starved. You want anything to eat?"

Yumi, Lia, and Ulrich gave him their orders, and Odd hurried off.

"The plan will take action tomorrow. We'll keep in touch by our cells, okay?" Yumi said.

"Right." Lia and Ulrich chorused.

Yumi grinned. This plan really was foolproof…

* * *

**Tomorrow…**

Yumi and Lia were busy scribbling down the mushy love notes, at 10 AM the next morning.

Each sat up in their individual bed, working hard to make it just right, and to match their handwriting to the person they were writing as.

"Done!" Yumi said, waving her finished letter in the air.

She didn't bother saying it in a hushed tone, Aelita was in the shower. And Aelita took awhile in the shower.

"Me too!" Lia said, proudly.

**(A/N: I'm skipping the reading of the mushy notes. I started as Yumi, but it ended up BAD. It would burn your eyes if you read them!)**

"Okay, you put the note there, I'm running over to the boy's place." Yumi instructed, as she ran over to the boy's suite, and dropped the love note in front of their door.

She dialed Ulrich's number, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, I dropped the love note in front of your door. Be sure to make Jeremie see it, and read it. In the afternoon, go buy the pink roses, me or Lia can write the invite to Belle Voce. And we'll meet up later at lunch. Sound good?"

"Wait, I have to write that down. I just got up, ya know!"

Yumi couldn't help but roll her eyes, even if her boyfriend couldn't see it.

"Okay, got it down yet?"

"Mmhmm. We'll see you later at lunch."

They hung up, and Yumi ran back to her suite.

She slipped into her own bed, and told Lia in the bed next to her, "We're going to write the invite to Belle Voce to Aelita, and we'll give it to the boys at lunch for them to stick it in the roses."

"All right." Lia said, rolling on her back, "You write it."

Yumi glared at Lia, but really, she didn't mind that much.

Yumi finished the invite in record time, and was asked by Lia to read it aloud.

"_Aelita,_

_Please accompany me at the local Italian restaurant, "The Belle Voce" at seven P.M. this evening. I will be waiting for you there._

_I Love You,_

_Jeremie"_ "I love you is so cliché." Lia wrinkled her nose, "But it's gushy all the same."

Yumi shrugged, "Oh well."

She put the invite behind her pillow, and within a few minutes was fast asleep.

* * *

**Around Six…**

Ulrich, Odd, Lia, and Yumi were all set. Aelita had found the pink roses, and a faint tint of red crept onto her cheeks. She squealed a little, and announced to Yumi and Lia that her independence had not lasted long. She and Jeremie were "unofficially" together for now. As for Jeremie, his face was all red. He chuckled slightly, and declared that she would come to her senses sometime. They were to meet at the fanciest Italian restaurant they had ever known at seven- The Belle Voce.

---

Yumi and Lia were busy making Aelita gorgeous. Not that she wasn't already.

Her pink hair had grown a little bit longer already, so it was a wee bit past her shoulders.

(A/N: Maybe I'm going on and on about this like it was the prom. But like, it's a really fancy Italian restaurant, and it's a date, and blah. Gahh. Just bear with me please.)

Her pink hair was piled up on top of her head, with two curly strands of hair on each side of her head.

Her usual feather earrings (from Lyoko, if you never noticed she wore feather earrings) were replaced with an elegant, dangly hoop, with multiple small hoops in the center. The most center-smallest one had a pink diamond stuck on it. Little beads were attached to each hoop.

Aelita's deep hazel eyes were beautiful and sparkling with joy. Her creamy complexion to her elegant hands and fingers… it was all good. (A/N: I dunno if her eyes are REALLY hazel, but it seems to suit her.)

And, of course, then came the dress. The dress was a spaghetti strap light pink dress with little sequins dotting here and there. Aelita had worn it on the day of the Dance at Kadic Jr. High. (See original story, I Luv You, by Anime Bubbles) The pink scarf wrapped around her neck topped it all off.

Yumi fastened the last piece of jewelry on Aelita, and wiped her hands on her jeans, whilst Lia fastened an anklet on Aelita.

"Our masterpiece is complete!" Yumi announced, smiling broadly. _And the best part of our plan is about to take action!_

Aelita grinned widely, as did Lia.

"I'm ready for the date!" She sighed, "This will be my last moment as a single woman. Well, until next time."

Lia laughed, "Stop being so dramatic, Aelita. You're bound to break up a few times."

Yumi nodded. She glanced at her watch.

"It's 6:30 girls. Let's settle down and take a break until the date, shall we?" Yumi asked.

"We shall." Aelita and Lia chorused, as they plopped down on their beds, and they turned on the 32" flat screen TV.

* * *

**Meanwhile with the boys… (at 6:00)**

"Okay Jeremie. You're almost all set." Ulrich announced.

Jeremie was dressed in a tux, with a black tie.

Ulrich and Odd had styled Jeremie's hair with gel and mousse- TONS of it.

"Can you see without your glasses? Can't you buy contacts!" Odd asked.

"No, and yes. But I don't want to." Jeremie replied.

"Well you should." Odd protested.

"Pipe down Odd, will ya?" Ulrich said, whacking Odd upside his head, "The man doesn't want contacts… yet." He said with a devilish grin.

"All right, all right." Odd replied, rubbing the back of his head painfully.

"As I was saying before, Jeremie, you're almost all set." Ulrich said.

"What's left?" Jeremie asked, curiously.

Ulrich and Odd looked at other and grinned.

"You do the honors, Odd."

Odd took a pair of sunglasses and put them on Jeremie, right on top of his glasses.

"ALL RIGHT!" Ulrich and Odd shouted. (A/N: Hehe. I was hyper with sugar. Forgive me! But I thought it would be cute to have Jeremie wear sunglasses… hehe.)

"Huh? What are these for?"

"So you don't get blind by the sun. Duh, Einstein." Odd rolled his eyes, "Even I know that!"

Jeremie rolled his eyes. "Never mind…"

* * *

**Aelita's Departure**

"Bye, girls! I'll see you tonight!" Aelita said, joyfully, yet nervously.

She rushed out of the suite, hurrying to not be late.

Yumi and Lia waved after her. When she was long gone, they changed into black clothes- Yumi in a black halter top, with black pants, and Lia with a black tank top, and black mini-skirt.   
(They changed into black clothes so it would make them feel more professional- like spies… ugh. Nvm.)

"Come on! Let's go." Lia said, excitedly.

She clasped her hands together, and ran out of the suite, Yumi right behind her heel.

* * *

**At The Belle Voce**

Jeremie waited for Aelita at a table, one fine, white, long, solitary candle standing in the very middle of the table.

Aelita arrived, looking absolutely gorgeous in her light pink dress.

She looked around the filled restaurant, and found a nervous Jeremie fiddling with a napkin.

Walking over, she received quite a few glances of interest from young males. Of course, the girl he came with looked at her with anger and envy. Or, they slapped the young male to get his attention.

She quickly walked over to Jeremie, uncomfortable with the stares.

"Hey Jeremie."

"Hey Aelita."

The two stared at each other for a while, until a waitress came.

"Hello! Have you decided upon your choice of food?" The teenage girl asked. Her name tag pinned on her shirt read, "Anna".

"Er…" Jeremie snapped back to reality.

"Um, yes. Hold on a minute." Aelita said, grabbing a menu and flipping it open.

-insert orders here- (Yeah, I've never been to an Italian restaurant before. T.T)

"All right." Anna quickly scribbled down their orders, "The food will be here within a few minutes."

She smiled, and went to the next table.

"So, um…" Aelita started.

"Well, uh- how are you?"

"Fine, thanks. You?"

"Same here…"

They were interrupted by Anna again, who placed a bowl of Garlic Bread on the table (Gah. I don't know… Yum. Garlic Bread… )

"Enjoy!" Anna said, and she scurried off to the kitchen.

Aelita hastily took a piece of Garlic Bread, and bit into it.

Jeremie followed suit.

By the time the food arrived, they had finished about all the Garlic Bread.

This time a waiter came, and put the food on the table.

He was around 16. He looked at Aelita with much interest, earning a glare from Jeremie.

"Eh, enjoy…" He said, still staring at Aelita.

"Um… come on Jeremie, let's dig in." Aelita said nervously, eyeing the waiter warily.

They began a simple conversation such as how Sissy was a bitch, then went on to the couplings of Yumi and Ulrich, and Odd and Lia.

"They are really cute together, don't you think?" Aelita said, thoughtfully.

"I suppose so." Jeremie said, gazing at the beauty before him.

And, of course, they didn't see the two pairs of eyes hiding behind the large plants, staring at them.

"Do you think they'll make out yet?"

"No. No anytime soon at least."

"Ughhh…"

Back to the conversation…

They were about halfway through the meal now.

"Jeremie, those pink roses you sent me was simply gorgeous! And that mushy note that you gave me? I feel exactly the same way." Aelita gushed.

"Wait… what roses? What mushy note? YOU were the one that sent ME the note! And the invite here!" Jeremie protested, confused.

"Wait… WHAT?" Aelita's eyes widened, "I was… we were… set up!"

Tears welled up in Aelita's hazel eyes, and threatened to fall.

"Aelita… even if we WERE set up, though I think I know who…" Jeremie said suspiciously, "I really DO like you. Remember when I said I loved you?"

Aelita smiled softly, "Yes, I do. I love you too…"

They both leaned across the table, about to make contact when…

**_CRASH!_**

Aelita and Jeremie looked up simultaneously.

One big, vase crashed down onto the floor, but thankfully it was plastic, and just rolled onto the floor. (A/N: Hehe. I didn't want Yumi and Lia to pay for that $66 vase. Haha)

Everyone was relieved by that, and returned back to eating, oblivious to the two figures behind it.

"Yumi!" Aelita said, rubbing her eyes, not believing what she was seeing.

"Lia!" Jeremie said, with the same type of tone.

They slowly looked at each other. They both had a feeling they were the ones that set them up. Even though they were both not angry about it (actually, they were kinda grateful), it wouldn't hurt to get some revenge anyways…

The two girls tried to hide behind the other plants, but they were already discovered.

"How could you spy on us like that!" Aelita exploded. (Remember, they're like acting. They're not actually mad.)

"I'm sorry, Aelita! We just wanted you two to get back together again!" whimpered the two girls.

Aelita whacked both of them upside the head. "I can't believe it! My two best friends spying on my love life!" She said, over-dramatically.

"WE'RE SORRY!" The two girls looked up at the towering Aelita in fear.

"You are going to pay." Jeremie said, smirking evilly.

Yumi and Lia quickly stood up, and made a run for it.

Aelita ran after the two girls, running right in the path of a waiter.

He gasped, and tripped, the food flying. The people watched in amazement as the food landed on a fat, rich-looking woman's head. The restaurant burst into laughter.

"After them!" Aelita shouted to Jeremie, grabbing a cup of ice water, as Jeremie grabbed a teapot of VERY hot water.

Aelita finally caught up to Yumi and Lia, and held them down, pouring the ice cold water on both of their heads, and slipped the ice cubes down their backs.

The two girls screamed, their eyes tightly shut, and their mouths agape.

Jeremie grinned wickedly, as he dumped the hot water on their heads.

The two were SURE to get sick after this…

Lia and Yumi shivered, and glanced at each other.

They quickly grabbed a tall glass of water from a man sipping it, earning them a "HEY! I WAS DRINKING THAT!" But ignored it.

They splashed it on Aelita and Jeremie, doing a "hit-and-run" technique. Aelita shrieked, her make-up smudged, and her hair totally messed up. As for Jeremie… eh, who cares about Jeremie? He's a guy. His tux was wet, his hair clinging to his skin.

Yumi and Lia quickly made a run for it, as the pair quickly regained composure, and ran after them again, oblivious to the people around them.

"YOU." A fat, bulging man stormed in, and the girls assumed he was the manager or the owner, his eyes were ablaze and dangerous. "YOU GIRLS. GET OUT OF MY RESTAURANT!" He said, in a heavy Italian accent, "OUT NOW! YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY RESTAURANT! OUT THIS INSTANT OR I SHALL ARREST YOU!" (A/N: Okay, arresting may be too dramatic. Kinda like, I'm gonna tell your principal and make him suspend you.)

Yumi looked at the fat man, and was about to protest when Lia grabbed her, and dragged her out of the restaurant.

Their boyfriends were standing outside of the restaurant, peering in.

They were laughing hysterically at the torture, and at the flying food. Boys will be boys…

The two girls stormed out, and when they saw their boyfriends laughing hysterically, slapped them on the cheeks.

Everything settled down again, Aelita and Jeremie sat back down in their seats, quickly regaining composure.

They finished their now- a bit- soggy meal.

"You know? That was actually fun…" Aelita giggled, drying her hair.

_God, she's so pretty when she laughs… Her red, tinted cheeks, her soft glance… her smile… _Jeremie thought. He was hopeless…

"Jer? Jer?" Aelita asked, frantically waving her hands in front of his face, "Hellooooo!"

"Huh? Oh, right!" Jeremie said, snapping out of his daze. "Right, right."

Aelita rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but think… _He's so adorable when he has no idea what's going on…. Hehe…_

"Well, anyway, I had a GREAT time. I'll see you back at the hotel." Aelita said, giving him a soft smile.

She leaned in, and captured his lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss.

It only lasted a few seconds though, as she parted.

Their lips lingered, and longed for more.

"See ya!" Aelita said, giggling as the bill came. She ran out.

"WAIT!" Jeremie cried out, looking at the bill in horror. The total was $320. (Whoa… o.O)

"DO I HAVE TO PAY FOR ALL OF THIS!" He whined after her.

* * *

When they reached Aelita's hotel room, Jeremie gazed into her beautiful hazel eyes. It was weird that he was dating a computer program… but who could help it? She was a PRETTY, SENSITIVE computer program. 

He leaned in, and closed the gap, quickly making it into a fiery, passionate kiss.

-Insert fiery, passionate, hot, what-a-girl-would-always-dream-for make-out scene-

As if on cue, the door opened.

"Oops… am I interrupting something?" Yumi smirked, her hair a little wet from taking a shower.

"Yes you are." Aelita replied, and slammed the door shut, quickly returning to the passionate, intense lip-lock.

* * *

**Finally finished Chapter 17!. I'm sorry, I had a major writer's block, then I went on vacation. They will be leaving for Philedelphia in the next chappie! So stay tuned and… REVIEW! –insert Anime Bubble's MAJOR glare- haha. REVIEWREVIEWREVEIW! Please and thank you.**

**Review Replies**

**Yuri of the Unforgiven- Hehe, thanks!**

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever- Thanks! Apparently, I took a LOT of time.**

**magicalfairy12- LoL. This kinda went wrong. I planned it differently, but I wrote it different. -- Anyway, thanks!**

**Lyoko-Luver- Thanks!**

**aZn sIsTeR 92- Thanks!**

**UlrichAndYumi4ever- Yes. I did.**

**Lucy McGonagle- Thanks! Yes, but I thought getting a matchmaking scheme into the story would be fun!   
**  
**xx Painful Bliss xx- Hehe, yes, but New York doesn't seem as educational as Philedelphia to me. But yeah, since you mention New York, I'll probably put their next destination as NYC. Thanks!**

Aelitagurl- Okay.

**aliice- You're welcome! Thanks!**

Danny + Sam 4eVa- Lol, thanks!

jo- Yes, indeed I did.

* * *

Thank you everyone for your reviews! But I'm getting a lot more hits than reviews... and there's a lot of people that have me on their Author's Alerts list and I have NO idea who you are... -looks meaningfully at them- Please review, or if you don't want to, IM or email me or something and tell me what you think! I want to know your thoughts! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW!


	18. Locked Out

Note: This is Anime Bubbles' Story! I am "adopting" it. Give her most of the credit, I've only written three chapters so far. Rest assured, I'll be writing more.

**gOOD tIMES fASHO'**

**Written by aZn dReAmEr xD**

**A/N: OMGWTF, I'M SO SORRY. I've been delaying this for like, 7 months. Omfggg, I'm really sorry. I've kind of been busy with other stuff, so yeah. I'm really sorry, I'll be writing more in the future, but to remind me, please REVIEW! Thank you!**

**Chapter 18: Locked Out  
**

:Yumi P.O.V.:

It took almost a 2 hour drive to get all the way to Philadelphia.

Ulrich and I sat together in the back, while Odd and Lia sat across from us, and Jeremie and Aelita sat in front.

Ulrich and I were giving each other little kisses, Odd and Lia were busy babbling away (as usual), Odd's arm around her, and Aelita was seemingly comfortable, snuggled in Jeremie's arms.

It was all good.

"Yumi? Why are you so beautiful?" Ulrich whispered in my ear, softly playing with my hair.

I rolled her eyes, "Because I am, lover boy."

I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, though he made it more intense- which I really didn't mind.

He stared at me lovingly, and I smiled at him.

"You don't look half bad yourself." I said, as I leaned into him, and he held onto me.

He looked down at me and captured my lips in another kiss.

Which I couldn't help but give in and kiss him back.

:Normal P.O.V.:

Everyone piled off the bus, wanting to get a whiff of fresh air as the bus was stuffy.

"Ahh." Ulrich said, stretching.

(A/N: They're in like the old part of Philly. Like where the Congress Hall is, and blah. Well, for now.)

"Hello there." A 60-year old, colonial-dressed, curly black haired woman said, "Welcome to Philadelphia, I'll be showing you around this place."

The principal beamed, walked over to the woman and gave her a hug.

(A/N: All right, I took this tour of Philly a while ago. I'm basing this tour thingy out of a school trip. My memory's kinda foggy, I haven't been there for a while now! So please bear with me!)

"Students, this is my long-time classmate, Anna-Beth. She'll be our tour guide, and will be showing us the many educational sites in Philadelphia."

The students groaned inwardly.

"Now let's go!" The woman said, motioning for the students to follow.

The students trudged along, following the bouncy woman.

"You know, I really give her credits for doing this every day. I mean, she's in a long-sleeve dress in a sunny, hot day!" Aelita said.

Yumi nodded, "Yeah. I would DIE."

Lia agreed as well. The boys were behind them, chatting.

They came up to the girls after a little bit.

"Hey girls! Want a chip?" Odd offered, holding out a bag of potato chips.

"Nah, I'd rather want this." Lia replied, smirking devilishly, as she put her mouth on his.Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi laughed. Lia was so unpredictable at times…

"We'll leave you to your business, lovebirds." Ulrich sniggered, and walked away with the rest of the gang.

Lia moaned, as Odd's tongue roamed her mouth.

"Ahem." A deep voice coughed.

Odd and Lia sprang apart immediately, blushing deeply.

"You better not be doing that again!" Jim boomed, "Or I'll make sure you'll get detention for a WEEK. I sent a warning to your little friend there a few days ago!"

He walked away muttering to himself, "Kids today…"

Odd and Lia blushed again, and held hands as they caught up to their friends, and followed the tour guide.

"And this," Anna-Beth said, "Is Benjamin Franklin's grave. He's my favorite person in American past-time, and well-known. Why, if he wasn't alive, then you wouldn't even have electricity today!"

(Okay, maybe you would, but whatever.)

"It is said that if you toss a coin on his grave you'll have good fortune!" She concluded.

"Might as well try my luck…" Yumi shrugged, as she took out a penny and gently tossed it onto the grave.

"And here," Anna-Beth continued, "Is Betsy Ross's house!"

They were across the street from a very colonial-looking house with the American Flag on the roof.

"Though it might not be Betsy Ross's house, because there was two identical houses, and-" Anna-Beth babbled on and on, and the students were falling asleep- even the Principal himself.

"Daddy!" Sissy hissed, "This is so stupid! Why can't we go somewhere else and ditch this whacked lady! SHE WON'T STOP TALKING!"

"Dear, she's telling us educational information, and it'll be a big help for you on your grades and such, honey-"

"I DON'T CARE!" She screamed.

"You don't care about what, dear?" Anna-Beth asked, looking at Sissy concerned.

"Oh, nothing."

"All right then, now let's go."

They trudged on to the First Congress House, the Second Congress House, a really old church where Benjamin Franklin once worshipped in, And then, of course, came… THE GIFT SHOP! (Sorry, I LOVE gift shops even if they are really expensive.) "Kawaii!" Yumi picked up a soft teddy bear, and examined it. "It's cute, but can't you get it cheaper back in France? It's the same exact thing, isn't it?" Lia pointed out. Yumi rolled her eyes as if that was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard, "Yeah, but it has Philadelphia on it!" The others sweat dropped. "I'll buy it for you," Ulrich volunteered, "Anything else you want?" He draped his arm around the Japanese girl's slender shoulders. "No, it's all- Ooh! Ulrich! What do you think of this cute stuffed animal?" Yumi squealed, rushing over to a counter of stuffed animals, tugging a certain brunette boy along.

"Mm, Ulrich is really head-over-heels for her isn't he?" Odd commented, sniggering.

"Hasn't he been since forever?" Jeremie questioned.

"Well…" Odd thought for a minute then answered, "Yeah," "Ulrich sure does buy everything," Aelita commented. "Obviously, he's rich," Lia rolled his eyes, "He's got lots to spend,"

"Who?" Yumi questioned, returning to the group with Ulrich in tow, who was exasperatedly carrying a rather bulging large bag of souvenirs, "Who's got lots to spend?"

"Uh- um!" Lia stuttered, thinking in rapid succession, "Tom Cruise! Yes! He has uh, lots to spend! Because, of course, um, he's famous! Duh!"

At Yumi's suspicious look, she seemed to shrink as she just grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head, "Hehe…"

Yumi ignored it as she motioned for Ulrich to come closer and give her the bag.

Ulrich thrust the bag to his girlfriend happily.

The Japanese girl rummaged through the large bag and found a gigantic teddy bear, then presented it to Aelita and Lia, "Isn't this the most adorable thing ever?"

The two girls gasped, "Its so adorable!" they squealed girlishly, losing all common sense.

"Hello?" Odd tapped his girlfriend's shoulder, as he pouted. "What about me?"

Lia gently pushed his face closer to hers as she kissed him softly, "Of course, I love you more than anything else,"

Odd grinned triumphantly. It was obvious he wanted a make-out session with the beautiful blonde next to him, but he concluded to himself that he would have to wait.

"Everybody, come here! Headcount; we're going back to the hotel!" Mr. Delmas shouted across the small Gift Shop.

Yumi sighed, and put the big teddy bear back inside the large shopping bag, then hugged Ulrich and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, I love you,"

"Love you too," Ulrich smiled at her retreating back, a tint of pink on his cheeks.

_'I'd do anything for her,' _he suddenly thought, grinning as she giggled and talked with her friends.

"He's doing that staring-into-space thing againnn!" Odd groaned in a teasing way to Jeremie.

"Doesn't he always?" Mr. Know-it-all pointed out yet again.

Odd was silent, then answered after some serious Odd thinking do the math, it adds up to the normal person's 5-second thought, "Hmm… oh yeah!"

Jeremie sweat dropped.

"Who spaces out?" Ulrich snapped out of his daze and turned to his guy friends.

"Oh nobody!" Jeremie grinned, and earned a suspicious look from Ulrich.

"Like girlfriend, like boyfriend," Odd whispered to his bespectacled friend. Then had some serious Odd thinking yet again and whispered again to Jeremie, "Or is the other way around?"

Jeremie shook his head. Instead of giving his… "less-intelligent" friend an intelligent answer, he just sighed and said, "Yeah, sure Odd,"

Odd looked confusingly at his friend, "Huh? Which way is it?"

"Uh- it's both,"

"OH COOL," Odd cried.

Up ahead, the three girls were busy talking.

"Aw, Ulrich really loves you Yumi," Lia sniggered at her friend.

"Psh," Yumi couldn't help to smile at the true comment, "I love him too, he's just so perfect," She sighed contentedly, "Out of all the girls at school, he picked me,"

"Well, why wouldn't he?" Aelita questioned, "You're nice, you're pretty, you two are perfectly compatible,"

Yumi just shrugged at the compliments. "I guess…"

The two other girls sweat dropped and Lia was about to say something but she was interrupted by the principal.

"Students- we are here," he shouted, over the crowd of students. Then he turned to Jim, "You. Go get everyone their numbers and such. I need a break,"

He power-walked briskly into the hotel before Jim could retort.

"OKAY EVERYONE!" he boomed so loudly and frustrated that other tourists stared at him as if he were insane. Well… in a way, he was. "GO INTO THE HOTEL, NOW. I'M GIVING YOU YOUR ROOM NUMBERS,"

The students yelled happily as they rushed in, stepping over Jim in the process.

"OWWWW," he moaned in pain after the herd of students had rushed in. He held onto his stomach painfully as he limped back to the hotel. He whipped out a piece of paper, and snatched a megaphone from the receptionist desk. …? Deal with it…

"Everyone is getting the same roommate and room number from before!" he spoke into the megaphone. "Come up here and take your keys," Again, deal with it… I'm a complete lazy bum today.

He called out the different room numbers and handed out the keys, then shooed them away.

'_Phew,' _the fat man thought, _'That's taken care of,'_

And clutching his stomach, he trudged on to his room.

The students found their last roomies happily and ran to their rooms in excitement, their eyes glancing each and every way for their room numbers.

"Yes!" Yumi did a high-five with her two roomies.

"We have to definitely call room service when we're there," Lia said, "Seriously, I'm starved,"

Yumi rolled her eyes as Aelita called out, "Here it is!"

"Who has the card?" Yumi questioned.

"Meee!" Lia reached into her jean pocket to retrieve her room card. She did a little gesture before she slid the card into the machine. The machine popped it out, and the door opened.

"Ta-Da!" Lia grinned, as she ran into the luxurious room. The carpeting was dark red and flowered. A large Plasma TV sat on a vast cabinet that reached from almost one end of the room to the next. The bathrooms had a Jacuzzi, with little soaps and shampoos.

Cabinets stood next to each of the two beds, with digital clocks that quietly ticked away.

"Aw man, there's only three beds!" Lia groaned.

"Mm-hmm, and look who's sleeping on the spare sleeping bag tonight?" Aelita smirked, as she and Yumi quickly claimed the beds with a malevolent grin.

"Hmph, well, I can always sleep with Odd, can't I?" Lia replied innocently, a twinkle in her eyes.

"… Mmm…" Yumi snuggled with a pillow and hugged it. "You go ahead and go on the bed with him, Lia. You go right ahead, I don't even wanna know."

"… Dude. We're not that dirty, aiight?" Lia glowered.

"Oh yeah, sure. Tell us when you're having a baby," Aelita teased, joining in with Yumi's uncontrolled giggles.

"FINE! I WILL!" Lia stomped to the door, and gave them a final look. Then shut the door with a loud slam.

Yumi and Aelita slowly turned their heads towards each other.

"No way, she's not… but she's…" Yumi gaped.

"… Oh my god. ... That's just… wrong." Aelita slammed her head against her pillow, "We were just joking!"

"Should we just let her have 'fun'? Or is SHE joking?" Yumi pondered.

"…" Aelita didn't even have to say anything. Running out of their beds, they raced towards the door, opened it hastily, and raced down the hall, screaming, "LIA!"

Lia stood there in the corner of their bedroom door, smirking. The door was left ajar. It was about to close, but Lia caught it.

"Got'cha…" Lia smirked to herself, as she pranced into her bedroom and locked the door. "Plasma all to myself… three beds… life is good."

She shook her head, and grinned malevolently, as she pushed her friends' bags off the bed, and dumped her stuff on it.

She turned on the TV, still laughing inwardly at her little joke. And the girls would have no way to get in, either. She still had the room card…

---

"LIA! LIAAAA!" the two girls shrieked.

They stopped short as they located their boyfriends' room. They knocked on the door rapidly, panting hard, not really knowing what to expect.

"Hey girls," Ulrich greeted, kissing Yumi daintily on the lips.

Yumi didn't have enough time to kiss back, as much as she wanted to. "Have you seen Lia?"

"Nope," he answered, puzzled.

"Are you sure?" Aelita pestered.

"Yeah, the last time I saw her, she was with you,"

"Where's Odd?" the two girls demanded.

"Uhh…" he turned his head and shouted, "ODD!"

"HOLD ON, I'M DOING MY HAIR," Odd screamed back.

"He likes it pointy. Thinks it can stab people or something," Ulrich rolled his eyes.

Odd then opened the door and pranced out. "Hey guys,"

"You mean girls?"

"Mm hmm, whatever. What's up?"

"You seen Lia?" they asked.

"No…"

"… Maybe she's not here yet." Yumi told Aelita.

"No, I would think she would be here by now." Aelita replied.

"Huh? Why? For what?" Odd was very, very curious by now.

"Oh… it's nothing, Odd."

"… I wanna know!" he wailed.

"Should we tell him?" Yumi whispered in Aelita's ear.

"Nahh." She hissed back.

"Oh well," Aelita shrugged, as she and her companion raced off.

"Hmm… what was that all about?" Ulrich raised an eyebrow at their retreating forms.

"Eh, they're girls. That's what girls do," Odd shrugged, as he went back to the bathroom to gel his hair.

----

Yumi and Aelita raced through the hotel in a mere 15 minutes.

They ended back in their hotel room.

"Maybe this was just a hallucination," Aelita said, trying to open the door.

"… It's locked."

----

**A/N: Que problema! Haha, I hope you liked this chapter. I will be updating, hopefully, more frequently from now on. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner.**

Please review!

--jENN


End file.
